The Way Home
by Sarlinia
Summary: (Slayers/Gundam) Sequel to The Targets. The five Gundam boys find themselves in a land of sorcery, monsters, and dragons. Will they forever be lost in the past? And will newly discovered bloodlines tear their friendships apart? (rating changes)
1. prologue

NOTES: Hehe…well, here it is, the sequel to my fic THE TARGETS

NOTES:Hehe…well, here it is, the sequel to my fic THE TARGETS.Now, for those who have just joined us, this takes place after the event in THE TARGETS (a Gundam/WeiB crossover).Now I know there isn't aren't a lot of people who know WeiB, so here is a summery about what happened in the Targets so you don't get confused when the story starts (the prologue will start right after the summery!):

_During present day Tokyo, four evil scientists/terrorists built a time traveling machine and kidnapped the poor Gundam boys from their homes (the Gundam time is a few months after Endless Waltz).Their objective:To get information on how to build Gundams, and the ways to use the infamous Zero System ::shudders::_

_ _

_Well, WeiB (an assassin group consisting of four HOT HOT HOT guys) were sent to kill the scientists and the 'terrorists'.What they did not expect was to discover that the 'terrorists' were five boys from the future._

_ _

_Things got very mixed up when Swartz (WeiB's nemesis group consisting of four guys with unnatural powers: a Seer, a telepath, a telekinetic, and a Psychopath who can't feel pain and is obsessed with trying to hurt God by hurting the innocent and anyone affiliated with the church poor Duo) appeared. Now what did they want?They wanted Quatre and Heero.They wanted Quatre to join them because the blond beauty was one of the strongest Empaths that ever was born (or something like that), and they wanted Heero because he had mastered the Zero System and the information on it could be ripped from his head (They could not do that with Quatre cause the boy has his mental blocks up!!!)._

_ _

_WeiB joined forces with and injured Duo (Psychopath got his hands on him!), Trowa, and Wufei, and together they went to save Heero and Quatre.But things got even more messed up because Quatre went a little crazy after being locked up with the Psychopath. His other self appeared._

_ _

_What other self?You know the one who built the Wing Zero and installed the Zero system?Yeah, that Quatre (the one with the laugh that will always give me goose bumps).It ends up that that Quatre had existed from when Quatre was a little kid.He came out after a doctor abused the Quatre while trying to train him to use his empathic powers for bad stuff (ex.Making a mother cat believe her kitten was a mouse so that it can kill its child).In other words, Quatre has a double personality._

_ _

_Well, that Quatre nearly killed everyone, but when he saw all four pilots together (he thought Duo, Trowa, and Wufei were dead) he came back to himself, and Swatrz escaped._

_ _

_The Gundam boys stayed with the WeiB boys for nearly a month before the time machine was fixed up to send them back (it had been destroyed before).The five went into a blue funnel, but instead of going home…_

Read and find out!

One extra note:Umm…to make the plot more interesting, I'm going to have Valgaav grown up and still with a grudge on Lina, Monsters, and Golden Dragons.Lets just say that after defeating Dark Star, he came back to himself (not as a cute little egg) and he goes off on his own.He's not after Lina's blood anymore, he just hates everyone and wants to be left alone.

THE WAY HOME PROLOGUE 

**_ _**

Xellas, the Beastmaster, stretched languishly on her cushions.Her tanned skin shone beautifully in the darkness surrounding her, her little bead bracelets clinked softly together whenever she moved her arms.It had been months since all the madness with Dark Star had ended.

The Beastmaster was bored.

With a wave of her hand, a little monster came crawling up to her, seeming to materialize out of the inky blackness."You waved Your Most Omnipotent of Masters?"

Pushing back her long pale hair over a bare shoulder, Xellas smiled ferally at the small being."I am bored.Entertain me."

The creature grinned and pulled out a curved dagger."As you wish, my Lord Beastmaster."With those words it plunged the dagger into its gut and twisted it, screaming in agony.

Xellas leaned back against her cushions, and threw her head back, inhaling the scent of pain.

Delicious.

She licked her full lips and said to the now dying creature, "You have served me well."With another wave of her hand the small monster let out a shriek of terror before disintegrating into nothingness.

Filling.

Pain and fear…a monster's delicacy.

Wondering what else to do to alleviate her boredom, Xellas made ready to wave her hand again when she felt it.

A crack.

The Lord Beastmaster stiffened and nearly exclaimed in shock.

No.

No.

_No._

This wasn't the way things were supposed to be.It was wrong…absolutely wrong.How could such a mistake have occurred?

Stupid mortals!

It had to be fixed, or else all would end.

A monster's goal was chaos and destruction…but not this way.Like Dark Star…a mistake that had to be fixed.

Turning to look over her shoulder, Xellas called, "My priest, come forward."

Xellos, the Mysterious Priest, and right hand to Xellas came before his master and bowed respectfully, nothing about was mocking or lighthearted."You summoned me, My Lord?"

"Yes."Replied Xellas."I have need of your services once again, my dear Xellos.It would seem some foolish mortals have tampered with the rifts of time, and there are those that are here that are not supposed to be."

Xellos smiled in anticipation, "Shall I dispose of them?"

"No."

Xellos started, his amethyst eyes opening slightly.

"No."Repeated Xellas."These must not be harmed.They are important, and must be sent back to whence they came."

Xellos looked up at his master."I see."He said softly. 

"They all must live, Xellos."

"Of course."Xellos grimaced slightly.

Xellas smiled at her priest dissatisfaction and said offhandedly, "One of them came from your seed."

This got Xellos's full attention."Mine?"

Xellas shook her head."A mix, but can feel the call of the monster within, even if the monster's blood is thin."She then got an idea."Lets make this interesting.All of them are connected to Inverse's group.Including the two dragons…" Xellas chose to ignore how Xellos grimaced at the mention of the dragons."They will help you and also make you behave."

Xellos scratched his head, "I must say, this has caught my interest.As always, I am your faithful servant, my Lord."He bowed.

Xellas laughed, "Of course.You know you may have some fun with them.Just leave them sane and uninjured."

A smiled spread on his face.

This _would _certainly be interesting.

***

"Umm…I think there has been a little mistake…"

Quatre Raberba Winner did not pay any attention to his companion.His aqua eyes were wide as he stared down the tree he was sitting in, clutching at the branch with white knuckled hands. 

"I don't think this is home…"

Quatre swallowed hard as his stomach lurched uncomfortably.Slowly he made his way down, trying hard to clear his mind.

"Hey Quatre…what are you doing up in that tree?"

Quatre looked down to where Duo Maxwell stood."If I knew I would answer you Duo."He answered and completed his climb down unscathed.Taking a deep breath, he looked around his surrounding.They were standing in the middle of some kind of meadow.

Duo looked up into the tree's branches, placing his hand on his head to shade his eyes from the bright sunlight."Hey, Quatre,"

"Yeah?"

"Where are the others?"

Quatre felt a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.Looking pleadingly at Duo he said, "They…they were right in front of us.Stop fooling around, Duo."

Duo looked at his friend, who had a gray look to his face, and wildness in his eyes.Duo placed a comforting hand on Quatre's shoulder, "I ain't joking, Quatre."

"No!"Shouted Quatre, pulling away."They were right in front of us!They have to be here!"

"Quatre, calm down.Relax."

Quatre shook his head."This isn't home, Duo!And the tunnel is gone…and the other's are missing…"He shuddered suddenly."I don't think I'll like this place, Duo.It feels like I'm in the Zero System."

"Hey, don't even talk like that or else I'm going to start freaking."Said Duo, laughing nervously."Oh man, this defiantly isn't Kansas."

Quatre shook his head and closed his eyes, Duo looking curiously.After a moment a relieved smile spread on the blonde's face and he opened his eyes and exclaimed, "They're okay…I can feel them.I just don't know where they are.But they are somewhere here."

Duo pulled at his long chestnut braid.He knew that Quatre had just used his Empathic powers to try to find Heero, Wufei, and Trowa.He also was relieved that their friends were safe…but where…

Quatre suddenly said, "I felt their presence stronger that way."He pointed toward the west.Duo looked to where the boy was pointing then to the east.Both ways looked the same…just grassy meadows as far as the eye can see.

Letting the small blond lead the way (after all, _he_ was the one who had the powers), Duo took another look around then asked, "Uh, Quatre…how are we supposed to find food?I'm starving."

Unbeknownst to the two lost boy's a pair of amethyst eyes watched them go, quite shocked in its own way at the fact that two mortal enemies were friends.

This defiantly was becoming more and more interesting.

TO BE CONTINUED

Ok…I hope y'all liked it.If you're confused read Targets or just e-mail me.

[Sarlinia@hotmail.com][1]

Don't be shy!

   [1]: mailto:Sarlinia@hotmail.com



	2. part 1

NOTES: Hiya

NOTES: Hiya!!! I finally got myself off my butt to write this part (well, in the last week in a half I have posted up two parts to my original fic Outlander's Quest sniff…no one has reviewed it yet! But I won't give up!,one part of my slayers fic A Mirror's Reflection, and added the prologue for this fic). Anyway, here it is. Hope you like it. 

Ok…I apologize for any misspellings in the names. Just as long as they pronounce the same and all you Slayers fans can understand who is who and what place is what place.

Also I noticed that when I write fast I tend to get…not exactly sloppy, but very simple in my writing. So I'm going to try to go back to writing with more feeling and focusing a little on the character's thoughts (I have REALLY been neglecting that!). Anyway just read!

ZEL ZEL ZEL!!!!!! (sorry just love that stone bishonen), angry Heero, curious Trowa, pissed as Hell Wufei, scary Xellos, killer fish man, and very _very _freaked out Duo and Quatre.

THE WAY HOME

PART I

When Zelgadis had received a message from Lina and Gouarry to meet them at an old city not too far from Sairoon, he had been very…very hesitant. Not that he did not want to meet his two close (if absolutely mad) friends after months of traveling alone since they all had fought and defeated Dark Star.

No…it wasn't that.

It was the fact that every single time they crossed paths something had to happen.

Like Rezo, Copy Rezo, Gaav, Phibrizo, Valgaav, and Dark Star…

All seeming bent on one thing: Killing Lina and all her friends (which included himself).

There was also the fact that whenever he met Lina and Gouarry, one short, well developed, big mouthed, justice crazed Princess Amelia was sure to be found. Not that he did not want to see Amelia again. On the contrary, he really _really_ wanted to meet Amelia again, but she was in love with him.

And if it was possible for a Chimera to have feelings…well, in simple terms he was beginning to feel fond of her…and liking the feel of her bracelet tucked snuggly in an invisible pocket of his cloak ( a gift after his departure after Dark Star's defeat). He did not want to be fond of the girl, but he constantly found himself protecting her and always thinking about her safety…and…

Zelgadis groaned to himself. He could moon over her all he wanted, but it still didn't change to facts:

She was a princess.

He was a freak.

Allowing himself to wallow in his own self-pity and self-loathing, Zelgadis almost missed seeing three youths arguing from beyond the bushes. Pausing, he pushed aside the offending greenery and gazed at them, wondering from where they had come.

All three were dressed extremely outlandishly, all young (no older than sixteen), all angry and a little frightened by their posture and voices.

"That was a totally stupid of you." Said the tallest of the boys, who had an eerily familiar hairstyle as Zelgadis's, light brown hair covering deep green eyes.

The boy he was addressing had dark hair and cold blue eyes. He was clutching a bloody knuckled hand, his face impassive to the obvious pain he was in. "Don't start Trowa." He growled.

The third boy had his black hair tied in a tight tail, his dark eyes infuriated. "This is total injustice! We survive one world only to end in another! That stupid woman had no clue what she was speaking of! This is what happens when one leaves things to women!"*

Zelgadis blinked. 'Injustice'??

"Quiet Wufei." Said the tall youth named Trowa. "We don't know where we are, let alone if this place is hostile."

Zelgadis found himself smirking. The voice of reason amidst the madness and anger. A boy after his own heart.

Heero, still clutching his bleeding hand asked, "Do we even know if they are in the same time as us?"

Trowa glared at the other. "I don't know. But punching trees isn't going to help our situation. Now why don't you relocate your thumb…or do you need help?"

"He can do it on his own Barton." Said Wufei. "That isn't important. What is important is that we are in the middle of nowhere, in a time that is not ours, and we are missing two of our unstable comrades."

Trowa raised one eyebrow. "Unstable?"

Wufei gave the boy a withering look, "Quatre still has not fully recovered from his ordeals, and we don't know what would bring out his other self. And Maxwell is just plain Maxwell, I refuse to elaborate." 

Zelgadis had to wince in sympathy as the boy named Heero relocated his thumb. He did not understand what was going on with the three, but he understood that they were lost. He could understand that.

Not truly thinking of the consequences of his actions, Zelgadis stepped from his bush and walked toward the trio. As soon as he stepped forward he was amazed at the speed of the three, each one coming alert, both Heero and Trowa pulling out odd yet slick looking guns, while Wufei drawing a nasty looking saber. 

Raising his gloved hands he said, "I mean no harm."

He had expected suspicion, hesitation, and even a little apprehension, what he did not expect was the one called Wufei shout, "A monster!" While Heero cursed and Trowa gasped.

All seeming quit frightened at the sight of him.

Zelgadis had forgotten to cover his face.

Zelgadis cursed himself and said, "I am defiantly _not_ a monster. A golem."

All three blinked and looked at each other. Wufei took a careful step forward, his saber still raised and ready to defend himself if Zelgadis tried to attack and devour him.

As if Zelgadis even _wanted_ to eat a short and scrawny whelp.

"What do you want?" Asked Trowa, his gun still trained on Zelgadis, as was Heero's.

__

Really suspicious kids.

"I overheard that you were lost."

"So?" Demanded Wufei.

Zelgadis could not help but smile at him, all three of them reminding him of himself. After Rezo he had never thought it possible for anyone to care about him. Well, Lina sure cured him of that train of thought. "So, I was thinking that since I am heading near Sairoon, I might as well help you three out."

Heero suddenly spoke for the first time since he revealed himself. "What are you?"

Zelgadis said, "I told you, I'm a golem."

"Rock?" Asked Trowa curiously, seeming to be the one most at ease with Zelgadis.

Zelgadis nodded. "Now if you don't mind, I'm not going to hurt you. I would like to get going so hurry up and make up your minds."

The three huddled and Zelgadis's keen pointed ears picked up their hushed whispering easily.

"We shouldn't. Look at him…it…whatever it wants to call itself."

"If he wanted to harm us then he would have already done so, Wufei."

"Don't tell me your going to go with him, Trowa!"

"Calm down, Wufei. I don't feel any hostility from him."

"Your starting to sound like Quatre!"

"He said that he's going to Sairoon, and it sounded like a city. Knowing Quatre and Duo, they would head for civilization."

"You too Heero?!"

"Do you have any other suggestions?"

"No…but he isn't even human!"

Zelgadis sighed and coughed out loud. "I will be going now."

Trowa reached out a hand. "Wait. We will go with you."

Zelgadis smiled to himself as he looked at the three. Heero looked suspicious but willing, Wufei looked angry, and Trowa…

One cold green eye met one cold blue one.

A strange shiver ran down Zelgadis's spine. Something was strange about the tall boy, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly. But he could tell by looking at that one green orb that it promised a painful death if he betrayed them.

Waving for them to follow, Zelgadis started walking and wondered what had possessed him to help these three boys. Maybe he had been influenced by Amelia and her 'justice and help others' craze. Whatever the reason he was stuck with them till he reached his meeting point with Lina.

"Excuse me?"

Zelgadis looked to find Trowa walking by him.

"What?" Asked Zelgadis, now feeling a little nervous at the way Trowa was looking at him. It was fine at the beginning, it was understandable, but now it was becoming uncomfortable…and Zelgadis _really_ hated to be stared at.

"Are you all rock?" Came the curious question.

Zelgadis was surprised at the open curiosity, but by looking at the boy's expressionless face he knew that it wasn't just curiosity…the boy not only wanted to know he believed that he had to in order to use the information he collected to its best use.

Calm and collective was Trowa.

After a moment, Zelgadis answered. "No. I am part human."

He felt rather than saw three eyes widen at this. Sighing from deep within his soul, Zelgadis wondered once again what had possessed him to leave the bush and offer his help.

***

Duo always thought of himself as a calm down to earth (or space colonies) sort of guy. Sure he called himself 'The God of Death', but that was because that was basically all he was sure about. Everybody died, and he helped people die. Of course when he was a kid he believed in monsters and boogiemen, though Sister Helen had assured him that there were no such things.

He had always believed in what Sister Helen told him…after all, she had been the one to tell him that he did not smell bad. He didn't agree with some of the things she told him, but he knew very well that what she told was the truth.

It would seem Sister Helen never visited this time.

Now Duo was running for his life, a step ahead of a totally petrified Quatre, with a strange fish man catching up fast behind them.

The two had been dying of thirst, and when they came upon a big lake, both had dunked their heads into the clear and almost heavenly clean water. What they both had not foreseen (Duo had to throttle Quatre later on for being so distracted) was that the lake had an occupant.

A monster fish with arms and legs.

If there had been time Duo was sure he would have fainted, but there wasn't. Grabbing Quatre's arm he took flight, fish man close behind, seeming to hum as he chased them.

Behind him he heard Quatre gasp, "Duo! The tree!"

Looking ahead, Duo spotted a large tree, which would be good to climb and escape the raging salmon. Bursting with hope, he stretched his legs more and ran faster, silently reminding himself of the small blond with shorter legs who was trying to keep up with him and stay clear of the abomination behind.

Reaching the tree, Duo spun around and placed his back against the rough hard trunk. Linking his hands he braced himself as Quatre caught up to him and placed his foot in Duo's waiting hands. With a heave Duo shot Quatre up, allowing the boy to grab onto the nearest branch and swiftly pull himself up. Quatre then reached down, and when Duo jumped he grabbed onto Duo's hands and pulled up with all his might, lifting Duo up to safety just as the fish monster reached the tree.

Both boys have climbed a bit higher before they looked down and the monster that stared at them with large freaky yellow unblinking eyes. Duo threw his head back and laughed, pointing down insolently at the creature. "Hah! Thought you had us, didn't you! Well we beat you! I'd like to see you try to get us now, Freak!"

He was aware that Quatre was glaring at him, totally disagreeing with the way Duo was behaving, after all, the fish man had almost caught them, and they were still stuck in a tree with the monster staring up at them.

Quatre took life too seriously.

"So, Fishy, how are you going to catch us now?" Taunted Duo, totally enjoying himself at the expense of the fish man below.

The large yellow eyes of the fish man narrowed.

Duo was about to continue taunting when Quatre tugged at his shirtsleeve. "What? I'm on a roll!"

"Duo…"

Duo looked at the blond, but Quatre was not looking at him, he was staring down with wide eyes at the fish man. "Quatre…Buddy…"

"He's…he's going to do something." Hissed Quatre suddenly reached up and pulling himself hire.

Duo looked at Quatre in disbelief then back down at the fish man. "Actually he does look like he's going to ex…"

Duo never got a chance to finish for suddenly the fish man leapt up into a rolling ball and flew at them.

"Shit!" Squeaked Duo as the raging ball of fury came spiraling up at him. Throwing himself flat onto the branch, he clutched the branch desperately as the fish spiraled past him, making the branch sway and his braid to fling up. Above he heard Quatre cry out in alarm, and when Duo looked up he saw the fish man coming spiraling back down. With another curse he reached up off his branch and into another just moments before the fish man came crashing onto the branch he had just been on, snapping it like a stick.

"Duo! It's going to come at us again!" Said Quatre. Duo looked up and saw the other boy clutching the trunk of the tree, his face pressed against it. For the second time that day Duo wanted to throttle Quatre for his powers. 

"Quatre, damn it! Do something!" Duo nearly was flung off his branch as once again the fish man came at them. 

"You have a gun!" Was Quatre's reply. "Use it!"

Cursing himself, Quatre, whatever time they were in, and the fish man, Duo reached for the inside of his shirt and pulled out a revolver. Craning his neck, he looked around and looked for the stinking menace that was trying to kill them. "Where the Hell is it?!"

Quatre pulled his face away from the trunk and looked around. "I…I'm not sure…I don't sense him anywhere."

"Dammit Quatre! I swear if you don't give an answer I want I'm going to climb up there and smack you! Where the Hell is it???!!!!" Shouted Duo loosing his nerves suddenly. He had been calm, he had been positive, he had a fish trying to kill him and he was loosing it.

"_I don't know!_" Shouted Quatre, his voice breaking. "I don't know anything! Everything is different here!"

Swallowing hard, Duo forced himself to calm down. It was no good shouting at Quatre, the boy was just as freaked as he was, if more. The two sat in the tree, tense and jittery, waiting for the creature to materialize above their heads, humming their doom. When nothing happened for a couple of minutes, Duo asked softly, "Hey…Buddy-boy…do you feel or sense the thing?"

Quatre sighed and said, "No…not anymore."

"So do you think he's gone?"

"Maybe…I can't be sure."

Groaning, Duo said, "I'm going to chance it." He chuckled nervously. "Who would believe? Two of the deadliest men in the galaxy hiding in a tree from a fish."

"I don't think its funny." Said Quatre in a subdued tone.

Duo looked up and saw that the boy looked really pale. Forcing a smile on his face he said, "There ain't nothing funny about this, but its either laugh and deal or scream and go crazy."

Quatre said nothing, but nodded and started to climb down. Duo's smile became genuine and he too started to climb down. Quatre had been through Hell and barely made it with his identity. Duo was his friend and felt himself responsible for making sure Quatre made it home sane. ** 

Quatre suddenly laughed as he reached solid ground and scanned the area for any traces of the fish man. "What do you think Wufei would say if we told him about that creature?"

Duo reached the ground and laughed too, but still keeping his gun in hand, ready. "He'd tell us that we've lost our minds and should check ourselves in the nearest psychiatric facility."

Quatre suddenly stiffened in mid laugh and chocked, turning gray in color, his eyes widening. Duo, alarmed at this, grabbed onto Quatre's arm and shook him. "Quatre, if you faze out on me I'm going to kill you!"

Quatre started to shiver, bringing his arms around his body. "D…Duo…there…there's some…something….h…here…!" Gasped Quatre, his teeth chattering.

"What? The fish?" Asked Duo looking quickly around.

Quatre shook his head. "No! It…it's evil…! I…I can feel…it!"

Duo shook Quatre, "Where? What evil? Quatre…"

Duo froze as he heard clapping from behind him. Quatre gasped, and Duo turned around and found he staring at man. The man wore old archaic looking clothes, almost like from medieval earth time. He wore white clothes and a cloak, a staff with a red stone in the crook of his arm allowing both arms to be free. What was even odder was that the man had long straight shoulder length purple hair, and his eyes were closed, a goofy smile plastered on his lips.

Duo knew that the smile was anything but genuine.

"Well, well, well…this is all quite interesting." Said the man, ceasing his clapping. "I would have never thought to see such an unusual occurrence."

Duo found himself instinctively coming to stand in front of Quatre. For some reason he did not want the man anywhere near Quatre. The boy was capable of handling his own, but still, there was something ominous about the guy. "Who the Hell are you?" Demanded Duo.

The man took a step forward and bowed, "I am Xellos, Mysterious Priest." He stood straight and grinned, his eyes still shut.

"Mysterious, huh?" Said Duo. "Well, I used to live with a priest, and you defiantly don't seem like one to me. Priest of what?"

"Well now," Laughed the man. "That is a secret."

Duo blinked at the man in shock. This Xellos did not make any sense. Suddenly feeling jittery again he looked around.

Xellos spoke up, "You needn't worry about the fish man. I took care of him."

Duo blinked again. "What? How?"

Xellos opened his mouth to reply but Quatre stepped from behind Duo and said, "You killed it."

Xellos's smile became a smirk and he stepped forward. "I see your kind haven't changed at all."

Duo looked from pale Quatre to Xellos. "Ok. I'm lost. Quatre, what the Hell does he mean?"

Quatre said, not taking his eyes off of Xellos's smirking face. "I'm not sure. But, Duo, don't trust him. _He's_ the evil that I felt."

Xellos laughed and came forward again coming to stand before Quatre and Duo. To Duo's surprise Quatre moved closer to him, now seeming to shield _him_ from Xellos. Xellos leaned forward so that he was almost nose-to-nose with Quatre, "And why shouldn't he trust me?" He looked with his closed eyes to Duo now, "After all, he is one of _my_ kind."

"W…what?" Stammered Duo, now totally bewildered.

Quatre said, "What do you mean by 'your kind' and 'my kind'? I don't understand."

But Xellos's smile became almost feral as he continued to look at Duo. 

Then slowly Xellos opened his eyes and Duo felt the insides of his stomach turn to ice and his amethyst eyes met Xellos's amethyst eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED…….hehehehehehehe.

*Wufei is talking about Manx from WeiB, she was the one who was basically in charge of the whole thing with sending them back to their time.

**Quatre was tortured in the other time/world. Because of that torture his other self (the one that showed up with the Zero System…remember he has a double personality that appears when he's been pushed over the edge) showed up and nearly dominated Quatre's normal personality. 

Ok, hope you like it!

Plus, give me some time…I wanna work on my poor neglected Kingdoms' Masks (gundam AU fic )before I work on another part.

Be patient!


	3. part 2

NOTES: I'm having writers block

NOTES:_I'm having writers block!!!!!!!!!::sniff sniff::Okay…people…usually I plan what I write, right, and…and…I have spent all these days thinking of whether to make Xellos evil towards Quatre and Duo or not, and how to introduce Lina and company to the other three Gundam boys…and I have come up with nothing.So basically I am writing whatever will come to my mind…or whatever my fingers wanna type._

If this is bad please forgive me.

THE WAY HOME

PART II

_Cold.Black.Evil.Death._

It was empty.Like looking down a chasm or an old well that held stories of children plummeting to their deaths.Cold and ominous, a mouth beckoning for one to come and lean closer for a better look…a last look.

_Cold.Black.Evil.Death._

Wherever Quatre looked and turned it was the same.It was apitch darkness that froze his heart in his chest, and stiffened his joints so that it was hard to move.It so that his mind reeled in panic and screamed for him to flee and hide.

_Cold.Black.Evil.Death._

_ _

This was Xellos, the man who called himself the Mysterious Priest, the man with the purple eyes like Duo's.This man who called Duo 'his kind'.

"I am Shinigami…I am the God of Death…" 

"Duo!Keep away from him!"Quatre found himself shouting suddenly before realizing it.He was backing up against Duo, trying to put some distance between him and Xellos, trying to get Duo away from this man who felt of chaos and destruction.

Xellos did not seem insulted by Quatre's behavior.If anything he seemed more amused than anything.There was also a little pitied disgust as he gazed down at him, which made Quatre feel an uncalled anger towards the stranger.

"You seem frightened."Said Xellos, a grin becoming a smirk, open eyes narrowing slightly.

Behind him Duo still stared at the man in disbelief.Quatre sensed confusion and fear from his friend.But what caused Quatre's insides to tighten in distress was when he felt a dark amusement in all that was occurring, and a hope for more from the other boy.A hope for more chaos.

Whirling around to face Duo, Quatre shook him by his shirt and shouted, "Duo!No, don't let him get to you!"

Xellos was evil, and Duo was drawn to him like a moth to a fire.

Quatre nearly bit his tongue when Duo suddenly lashed out at him, knocking him away."Damn it!That's it!"Looking straight at Xellos's smirking face Duo pointed a finger at him and growled, "You had better start talking, man, or else…"Lifting his other hand and pointed the gun at Xellos.

Quatre knew that the gun was no use against Xellos.Reaching for his friend, Quatre tried to talk to him, "Duo, please, lets just leave him…Duo…"

Duo turned to him and Quatre nearly flinched at the look that the other gave him."Quatre,"Said Duo in a near hiss."Geta hold of yourself.I am not running away from this jerk."

Xellos laughed suddenly and Quatre wanted to cover his ears and cower from the sound.Xellos took a step closer and Duo shot, the bullet flicking at the man's hair, and severing a few strands.But Xellos ignored Duo and his gun, he looked at Quatre for the first time, making sure that Quatre got a look at his violet eyes. 

Quatre felt himself shiver to his core as Xellos spoke almost silkily."My, my, you are very sensitive to us.Don't you feel your friend?How can you stand being so near to him if you can barely stay standing with me around?"

"Sh…shut up!"Quatre shouted, and felt Duo stepping in front of him.

"Back off!"Barked Duo."Or I swear this time I'mnot going to miss!I am a perfect shot, so I'm not bluffing!"

Duo's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when Xellos leered at him and said, "I know, and I know that you are just hoping for me to move so that you cansee my blood splattering the ground.You also wouldn't mind if my blood splatter you face."

Quatre shouted desperately, "Duo!Please, lets just leave him!" 

No…I don't understand, but no!I won't accept it!I will never accept it! 

_ _

"Duo…please…"

"I am Shinigami…I am the God of Death…" 

_ _

"Listen Xellos, or whatever you wanna call yourself.I just want a straight answer.What the hell did you mean when you said I was one of your kind?"

But Xellos ignored him, and continued to look at Quatre with growing amusement."Such little control."He laughed."You can't keep out anything can you?"

"Damn you, Freak!Leave him alone!"Shouted Duo."Answer me!"

Xellos glanced at Duo for a moment, and Quatre took a deep breath, realizing that the whole time Xellos was looking him that he had been holding his breath.

"You have no clue do you?"Asked Xellos after a moment.He looked back at Quatre and said, "But you know a little more.You feel it don't you?"

Duo looked at Quatre too, "Quatre what is he talking about?"

Quatre looked at his friend, pleading for him to stop, to run, to hide, to do anything but face this.

Runaway…*

Gasping Quatre shook himself, knowing that if he kept on the way he was going to allow _him to wake up._

_Sorry, not if I can help it.Even if it means facing this._

_ _

_I won't let you awaken._

_ _

Quatre looked straight at Xellos and Xellos's smile turned into a grimace."I know," said Quatre slowly."That you are not what you seem.Like that fish monster that was chasing us…you are not human."

Duo blinked at Quatre and looked at Xellos.

Xellos smirked and clapped his hands."Very good.At least you know how to use some of your powers."

Duo asked, "If he's not human, then what the Hell is he?"

Quatre shook his head, eyeing the smirking man warily."I'm not sure…but all I know is that he is evil."

Xellos remained smirking when Duo asked, "And what did he mean by me being his kind?"

Quatre felt his stomach tighten again, and he noticed Xellos's cold eyes on him, staring deeply and awaiting to hear his answer.The blond pilot looked at his friend and prayed that he was doing the right thing."Duo…I don't know what this means…it frightens me…but what I feel from him, is the same that I feel from you, from time to time that is."

Duo turned gray, and stared at Quatre."Are you saying that I am evil?"He whispered.

Xellos spoke before Quatre was able to open his mouth."He is saying that we are in a way the same.You are one of my kind, Duo Maxwell."

"And what is your kind?"Asked Duo softly, like a child afraid and lost.

"You are part Monster."

There was a long silence, then Duo started laughing, falling to the ground on his bottom and clutching his stomach."You hear that, Quatre, he says that I'm a Monster!A Monster he says!"

Quatre watched silently with sad sorrowful eyes.

Xellos shrugged, "It is the truth.You have to come to terms with it."He grinned and Quatre shivered knowing that he awaited for some of Duo's turmoil.

Instead, Duo stopped laughing and stood.With silent long strides he came up to Xellos and looked up at the purple haired man's face, into the cold amethyst eyes and said in a dead and dark voice, "I came to terms that I am a Monster a long time ago.I am Shinigami…I am the God of Death.I kill.I am a murderer.Tell me something I don't know."

I am Shinigami…I am the God of Death… 

_ _

Quatre whispered, "Duo…"

Xellos frowned silently, seeming surprised by Duo's words."Do you know that that boy is your enemy?An enemy to our kind?"

Duo looked at Quatre, his eyes dark and haunted."He is the most innocent of us all."Whispered Duo.

Quatre shook his head."No Duo…that's not true…"

Duo took a step toward him, "Come on, Quatre!Out of the five of us you are the most innocent!Both Heero and me are the most screwed up!We are total opposites!"

"I am not your enemy, Duo!"Shouted Quatre."He's playing with you!That's what his kind do!"

Xellos suddenly appeared behind Quatre giving the boy a slight shove but enough to make him stumble to the floor.Quatre looked up at him and Xellos asked, "You know that Duo is one of my kind.Do you know your kind?"

"I am GT."Said Quatre softly. "I will fight you if you don't leave.Now."Quatre glanced at Duo who looked dazed and confused, still holding the gun.

Xellos tsked and smiled."You are just like them, already judging.But…it would be interesting to see what you can do.Come on, show me.Show me what the future can do, show me what a Golden Dragon can do."

Quatre blinked."Golden…Dragon…?"

"Yes.A Golden Dragon.You must be a last one or something, because your kind are hardly around ever since the whole Dark Star thing.Filia was one of the last.You take after her, you know."

"Last…Filia…"

He couldn't think.Duo was a Monster…or at least a part of him.

Am I a dragon…a Golden Dragon? 

_ _

_I was born with the GT gene from my mother.She died giving birth to me so I could never ask her…she could never help me…my powers…_

_ _

"So…so what if I am a Golden Dragon?What difference does it make?"Asked Quatre angrily.

"Why, it does not bother you to know that the reason why there are not a lot of your kind is because your friend's race killed off most the Golden Dragons in a war."He leered."It does not bother you that your friend is the descendant of one Monster who nearly killed your whole race?"

"What?!"Yelled Duo.

Quatre stared at the man before striking.He collected some remains of the pain he had endured from his previous torture** and threw it at Xellos.Xellos flinched and his eyes widened, but then he smiled and closed his eyes shut."Not bad.It hurt, but it was very weak."

He then disappeared, and Duo shouted, "Quatre, run!He's going after you!"

Quatre had no time to take one step before Xellos appeared before him, grabbing onto his shirt and lifting him up, Quatre barely aware that both of them were floating in the air.

A shot rang through the air, and Quatre saw a light flare around the two of them.Duo had shot at Xellos and Xellos had used his powers to deflect the bullet._Like kicking a mountain, thought Quatre dismally as he struggled in Xellos's hold._

"Bastard, let him go!"Shouted Duo.

Quatre brought his hands up and grabbed the hand holding him, staring defiantly at the grinning closed-eyed face.Xellos said, "I could kill you right now.I would enjoy it.It has been such a long time since I destroyed a Golden Dragon.One as young and fresh as you would be a tragedy for the race."

Quatre swallowed hard, feeling the truth from the Monster.He shivered as he felt himself surrounded by Xellos's dark aura, Duo's cursing drowned out as Quatre found himself being able to only focus on Xellos and his darkness.

"I would drink that precious pure innocent blood of yours, tear you limb from limb, and laugh.It is all the more enjoyable when the victim is young and innocent.What have to say about that…hmm?"

Quatre opened his mouth, remembering the albino madman who preached about hurting God by hurting the innocent.__

_ _

_No…not again…_

_ _

Steeling himself, Quatre twisted Xellos's hand, not surprised at all when it only made the purple-haired man laugh."What do you want?If you are here to kill me then do so and get it over with.If your not, then kindly let me go, you are wasting my time."

Xellos opened his eyes at this, his infuriating smile gone.Those freakish eyes narrowed and he said in a soft voice."There is something different about you.You're not like the other Dragons.No…something dark is in you."

"Are you finished?"Demanded Quatre, not wanting to hear anymore.

With a shrug Xellos started down, and when his feet touched ground he looked at Duo for a moment who looked about to strangle Xellos with his bare hands.Still holding Quatre up he said, "The little Golden One has something dark in him…I see now why it is possible for the two of you to stand each other."

He let go of Quatre who was immediately shoved behind Duo.He smirked at the two before saying, "Well, enough with the fun and games.Let's get down to business."He pointed at the two."I am here to help you."

Both Quatre and Duo stared at him in disbelief.Duo managed to laugh, "Yeah, right!"

Xellos grinned at him cheekily, "No, really.I am here to help you."

Duo snorted, "Not in a million years.Trust me, we've seen all that we need to see from you.Come on, Quatre."He started to turn around, but Quatre remained staring at Xellos, his eyes dark and deep.

Xellos spoke, "I know that you are lost, Duo Maxwell and that you are missing three of your friends."

Quatre spoke, but hesitantly."Yes.That is true."

"I also know that you are not from this time, but from the future."

Duo swore and Quatre said, "You know a lot, but that means nothing to us."Quatre turned away.

"Does this mean that you refuse to accept my help?"

Duo glared, "Not in a million years, Mr. Mysterious Priest.We don't need your help."

Xellos shrugged and looked to the side, "Well, your loss."He started to float up into the air, causing Duo and Quatre to scramble back in fear.Xellos opened his eyes and looked at the two."My…I never thought I'd be alive to see this.A Dragon and a Monster…friends.But I wonder, where you come from it doesn't matter, but here, now, it means everything."

"What are you saying?"Asked Quatre, hearing a ring of truth in Xellos's words.

Xellos did not smile when he said, "Duo Maxwell will always be a Monster and your enemy, a person related to the near annihilation of your race."He looked at Duo, "Quatre is a Golden Dragon, he will one day judge you, and you will realize that you will have no where to go except with us, your kind.He will always be a Golden Dragon and you will always be a Monster.Immortal enemies, destined to kill each other."

Then he was gone.

"Wait!"Cried Quatre, but he stopped and looked at Duo who had haunted eyes that mirrored his own."He did not explain what he meant by at this time, our races mean everything."

Duo snorted and looked away."Don't listen to him.The guy was whacked."

Quatre knew that Duo was faking his indifference."Duo…"

Duo whirled at him, his purple eyes blazing, "No Quatre!I don't want to hear it!Let's just find the others and get the hell out of here!"With those angry words, Duo stomped off.

Quatre watched him sorrowfully, his heart aching, feeling the fear, confusion, and a little betrayal and self-disgust.Quatre looked down and noticed the gun, Duo's gun, lying cold on the floor and forgotten.Useless.It was useless against that man.

_Xellos…the Mysterious Priest._

_ _

_Monster…_

_ _

_I am Shinigami…I am the God of Death.I kill.I am a murderer._

_ _

_Golden Dragon…_

_ _

_Something dark…the near annihilation of the Golden Dragons…_

_ _

_Monster…Golden Dragon…Immortal enemies destined to kill each other._

_ _

Quatre's eyes suddenly filled with tears."Duo…" He whispered softly so that his friend could not hear.He started to walk slowly to catch up to his friend."Duo…I have always felt it.A darkness in you…but I won't accept it…I won't accept fate."

Runaway… 

_No._

_ _

Wiping the tears away, Quatre looked to the sky, clear, blue, perfect.Resolved to someone overcome whatever was coming their way, Quatre called out to Duo."Duo wait!We're going to wrong way!"

Duo stopped and turned walking hurriedly back.He scratched his head self-consciously, "Oh..hehe…sorry, Quatre."

Quatre smiled."I sensed Heero's presence over that way."

"Heero's?"Asked Duo curiously."What about the others?"

Quatre frowned."I…I don't know.I just sense Heero, alone."

Duo groaned."Typical, Mr. Perfect Soldier goes off on his own!God he's such a cold bastard.Well, c'mon, lets go fetch Mr. Solo."With that, Duo started heading the way Quatre had pointed.

Quatre hesitated once again, hanging back.Since when had he been able to sense anyone with concentrating?And when had Heero gone off on his own?

_Monster…Golden Dragon…Immortal enemies destined to kill each other._

_ _

Runaway… 

**_ _**

"Shut up!"Hissed Quatre as he ran to catch up with Duo who was waving at him impatiently.

***

Heero glared at everything and everyone.It was obvious that instead of going back home, to the future, they had gone back even more in time.Yet after memorizing the history of the world and space, he had no clue what time era they were in, or what country they were in.This infuriated him.He hated when things got confusing, it meant mistakes were about to be made and he had done enough mistakes in his life.

Heero was tired…he wanted to go home.

Almost dismally he wondered if Relena was flying in a plane trying to track him down by now.This made his smirk.Foolish girl, but still he loved her.

"You find something amusing in all this, Yuy?"Asked Wufei, his mood remaining dark and violent.

The smirk gone, Heero replied, "Just thinking about home."

"Relena?"

Heero said nothing.

"Bah, women make one weak."

Trowa suddenly looked over his shoulder at the two of them, "This from a man about to get married."

Wufei looked away and shut up.

Wufei was tired…he wanted to go home.

Heero looked at their guide.Zelgadis Greywvers.A man made of stone.A man that seemed to intrigue Trowa.

Heero did not understand it.From the beginning Trowa had stuck by the man, asking curiously about everything.It was procedure.If Trowa had not taken initiative first then Heero would have done it.But Heero started to notice the stiffness in Trowa relaxing, as if Zelgadis was an ally to be trusted.What was even odder was that the same went with Zelgadis, who at first was stiff with Trowa, but had soon warmed to him.

At this moment, the two walked side by side in silence, yet as if they were conversing about something calm and comforting.

What was going on?

Now they had reached the small town that Zelgadis was heading for.When discovering that they had no money, Zelgadis had offered to pay for one of their meals.

"We do not want your charity!"Said Wufei.

"We cannot ask this of you, Zelgadis.You have already helped us enough."This from Trowa.

Zelgadis shrugged."Your choice.Though if you do accept, I must warn you, my friends are…they have no table manners and will snatch the food off your plate."

Heero had to smirk at this."Reminds me of Duo."

Even Wufei cracked a smile at this."I guess it would be rude of us to decline."Said the Chinese boy reluctantly.

If anything, Trowa beamed.

What the Hell?! 

_ _

Heero could barely believe his eyes.The only time Trowa _ever beamed was at Catharine.Not even Quatre, who managed to bring out the best in all of them could make Trowa beam._

As they entered a small wooden cabin that Zelgadis called a 'restaurant', Heero's ears perked up at the sounds of something being devoured at an extremely fast rate.What he saw shocked him.A girl no more than sixteen, in a black cape with long reddish golden hair sat across a young man with long blond hair, fighting each other of a drumstick of some unfortunate poultry.

"Give that back Gouarry, that's mine!"

"Well you snooze you loose, Lina, that's life."

The girl raised her fist at the young man."I show you life you squid head!Give it back!!!"

Then the third member of the table, a young well-endowed girl in a white with short black hair raised her hands imploringly to the two. "Now, now, Ms. Lina.Please don't get violent.We were kicked out the last restaurant, and its really giving father a hard time since we keep on putting all the damage fees on Sairoon's tab."

Heero blinked and looked at his companions.Trowa looked sick, probably from the abuse the food had taken.Wufei looked disgusted.As for Zelgadis, he looked like he had a headache.

"Ahem."Said Zelgadis loudly, somehow managing to catch the attention of all three of the people on the table.

"Zel!"Cried the girl, Lina, waving at him enthusiastically.

"Hey!"Said the young man, waving the drumstick at the empty seats."Come join us Zel, we've got plenty of food!"

"MISTER ZELGADIS!!!!"

Heero jumped away, and did Trowa and Wufei, as the dark haired girl leap into the air and into a blushing Zelgadis's arms.The girl wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him."I'm so glad to see you, Mister Zelgadis!"

Still blushing self-consciously, Zelgadis managed to pry the girl's arms off him, but he did smile kindly down at her, adoration plain in his hard cold eyes."Its good to see you are well Amelia."

Heero looked at Trowa who was smiling slightly, touched by the obvious scene before them.Wufei looked as if he was about to puke.As for Heero, he himself found the scene slightly familiar.He too smiled and wondered when he would ever get home.

Lina stood off the table, her food temporarily forgotten."So Zel, who are your friends?"

Zelgadis waved at them."Lina, these are Heero, Trowa, and Wufei.They were lost and I offered to help them."

Amelia suddenly gushed, "That is so wonderful Mister Zelgadis!The power of Justice is spreading!"

Wufei looked at her strangely at this."Why do you speak of Justice?"He asked.

Amelia looked at him as well and smiled, "Because I believe that with Love and Justice peace shall flourish and all will be happy."

"What does love have to do with anything?Of course, a woman would come up with something like that.Foolish ideals that have no worth."

All speaking ceased.Lina took a step away from them, and Zelgadis ushered Heero and Trowa to the table.Gouarry, who had already devoured the drumstick, whispered to Heero, "Your friend just made Amelia mad."

It was true, Heero observed, the girl's eyes were wide, and Heero could have sworn that he saw little flames of rage in the girl's blue eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"Yelled the girl."I'll have you know that my father, King Philianel of Sairoon came up with that philosophy!And there isn't anything foolish about it!"

Wufei looked at her but said nothing.

Amelia was not finished, "Who are you to judge what is foolish or not.It is dishonorable of you to make fun when you have no clue what you are saying.What would your parents say?Well, wherever they are, all I know is that they would be ashamed of how you've turned up!Now apologize."

Wufei glared at her but after a moment sighed, "Forgive me if I have upset you.I just don't agree with the philosophy of love and justice together will bring out peace."

"Love and justice are the strongest forces out there."Said Amelia, calming down.

"Not enough."Said Wufei before looking away."That is my experience."

Suddenly, Amelia gave Wufei a crooked smile, "We'll see about that."She pointed a finger at him."Once I'm through with you, you'll be singing a new tune!"

Wufei said nothing and went to sit with the others and muttered under his breath, "Women."

When Amelia went to sit down, Zel looked at Lina, "So, what was so urgent that you wanted us here for?"

Heero frowned at this and looked to Lina who was giving Gouarry the Death glare as he rubbed his stomach in content.There was something about her, about all four of these people that made him uneasy.He did not feel threatened by them, but he felt that something was not right.Something he could not place…

Something familiar…

Lina finally turned to them to Zelgadis and said, "Well, I know you're going to laugh at this, but I've been having these dreams."

"Dreams, Miss Lina?"Asked Amelia.

Zelgadis placed a hand over his face and groaned.

Lina glared at him and continued, "Yeah, they're weird in a way.You two were in there standing by me and Gouarry in a cliff.Xellos, Philia, and Valgaav were there too…"

"Valgaav?Now I know for sure you were dreaming…that is unless he was trying to kill us or something."Snorted Zelgadis.

"Will you stop interrupting me already!"Shouted Lina."And no, he we were all standing on a cliff, no fighting."She took a breath."Anyway, above the cliff was something…a light or something like that…I can never make it out.We were all looking up at it, and I knew that it was what we were looking for.All of us."

Amelia spoke hesitantly, "We were looking for a bright light?Are you sure Miss Lina?"

"Of course I'm sure!I've been having this same dream over and over again.It's getting annoying.At first I thought it was some kind of message for help, but the dream is always the same, and there was no message to be read.Hell, I can't even tell you where this cliff is!So then it came to me that we were always together in the dream, so I decided to send for you two."

Heero blinked at the girl then looked at Zelgadis who had a look of incredulity."To do what?"He demanded heatedly. 

Lina gave the stone man a knowing smile and winked, "To find this light, of course.But first I wanna get Philia.She's in the dream too, y'know.She might be able to tell me about my dream."

Amelia looked at Gouarry who had a bored look on his face."What do you think, Mister Gouarry?"

The tall swordsman shrugged, "I dunno.It kinda confuses me.I'm just going wherever Lina goes.I may not have my Sword of Light anymore, but I'm still her protector."

Trowa suddenly spoke, "May I ask a question?"

Lina looked at him strangely but nodded, "May we go with you?"

Heero looked at Trowa sharply, "Trowa!"He hissed, while Wufei let out a huge groan and lay his head on the table.

To Heero's even more surprise and outrage, Trowa ignored them, keeping his green eyes on Lina."Some one once told me that the only way to live my life, is by my feelings.We are lost, and also missing two of our companions.We have no money and no place to go, yet for some reason I feel that you may be able to help us.How?I don't know, but this feeling is strong and I believe in it."

Lina shrugged and said, "It's your life.Though I have to warn you, our group has the tendency to run into people who always end up wanting to kill us."

"Don't you mean killing _you_?"Asked Gouarry.

"Who asked you?!"Shouted Lina, sending the man cowering.She looked Trowa over."Well, so tell me, who are you exactly and what can you do?"

"I am Trowa Barton."

"Yeah, I got your name already.What can you do?Are you a warrior?Sorcerer?Go on, speak!"Snapped the girl impatiently.

When Trowa glanced at Heero, the boy looked away, silently telling him, _get yourself out of this one._But Wufei suddenly asked, "Sorcerer?"

"Yeah, you know, magic."

Heero found himself staring."Magic?"

Heero knew about GT's, people born with a gene that allowed them to do things that others could not.He had seen what could be done with powers of immense strength.What he had not seen and had not imagined possible was seeing Lina raised her finger and say, "Illumination."Before a bright light flared up over her finger.

"Magic." Repeated Lina."You really are lost."

Heero only managed an attempt of a glare, before the light disappeared and Lina looked at him."I have a feeling that you're calling the shots here.So tell me…Heero, right?…what can you do?"

Heero looked at Trowa who nodded at him, then at Wufei who had a 'I know nothing anymore' look on his face.Sighing he said, "I can fight hand to hand.I have trained and mastered in all sorts of weapons."

"No magic."Stated Lina.

"No magic."Said Heero.

"All of us can fight."Said Wufei."We are not helpless children."

"Right," snorted Zelgadis."You wouldn't even stand a chance against Amelia!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"Shouted Wufei and Amelia in unison.

Heero looked at them, then at Trowa and Zelgadis, and finally at Lina and Gouarry.Suddenly he wished that Quatre were here.The other boy would by now have already figured what Heero was missing.Even Duo had a better insight if people than he did.

"Well,"Lina was saying."You three may come in handy, and I'm sure that Philia wouldn't helping you three in finding your two friends.But before we start going…lets have seconds!"

As Zelgadis groaned, Amelia smiled weakly, and Gouarry cheered, Heero glanced at his two comrades.Wufei still seemed lost, though he looked on at Amelia with a strange air of comfort and protectiveness which made no sense to Heero since the two obviously did _not_ agree in more things than one.Trowa was sitting back next to Zelgadis, asking him about how a slim girl like Lina could each so much.He too had that same calm air about him.

What was going on?How could two Gundam Pilots suddenly feel at ease with total strangers in a different time?When they were in that other time they never were at ease, even when they were working alongside the assassins.***

And where in time were they?!How could there be no record of magic?Why was he unable to tell where they were?

It made no sense!

TO BE CONTINUED…finally!

**_ _**

**_*Runaway: _**You all should know who _that _is!For those who don't, its Quatre's other personality…that one who blew up the colony and preached death.He pops up when things get too strenuous on Quatre (like the murder of his father, and his torture at the hands of Swartz)

**_**Previous torture:_**Quatre's torture at the hands of Swatrz (terrorists…kinda…with psychic powers) and more specifically, Farefello (crazy albino who wanted to hurt God by hurting the innocent)

**_***Alongside the assassins_**:The Gundam boys fought Swatrz with WeiB, an assassin group who killed bad people.When Swatrz captured Quatre and Heero, WeiB helped get them back.

Damn! That was hard!Stupid writers block!What finally got my typing were two things:a fan, and a birthday gifts.

I'm sure the fan knows who he/she is.Thanks.^-^

Also, my bro, sis, best friend and cousin took me out today as a surprise(my b-day was on the 7th, today is the 8th) to a Japanese Restaurant (I love Japanese food!Ice cream Tempura rulz!) and there gave me some gifts.What were they?_Anime!!!!_Ranma ½, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Rurouni Kenshin, and Lain were my gifts.I watched _everything_ and when all was watched I finally got my brain working and my fingers moving.

I apologize for the long wait…and I _still_ have to finish working on Kingdoms' Masks!

Wish me luck!

As e-mail me if you have any questions!

^-^

_ _

_ _


	4. part 3

NOTES: Hiya

NOTES: Hiya! The most evil Bishonen Valgaav finally comes into the story. Remember, he's not out for blood or revenge...he just hates everybody's guts. Oh, and one more note: Poor Duo and Quatre, I never give those two a break.

hehe.

Oh, one more note: Valgaav hates Monsters okay, so when Valgaav is saying how disgusting and stupid Xellos or Duo are (remember…Monster Blood in that Bishonen), know that I don't think that. Personally, I am totally in love with Duo (Though Quatre comes first), and Xellos is my second favorite character in Slayers. ::points finger at Valgaav:: so its him! Not me! Him!!

THE WAY HOME

PART III

In a dark damp cave, a hunched figure sat alone. The cave had no lights, no lamps, no candles, not even a small fire to provide warmth. There was a smell of something rotting, stinking up the place...

Yet still the figure sat.

Whenever it rained, a mist would rise in the cave. Moss and mushroom grew around the figure, almost like a throne of fungus to tribute him. Yet he did not move, he did not stir... 

And the figure would not move.

He was Valgaav, the last of the Ancient Dragons, the last servant of the long dead Gaav, the Demon Dragon King. After his failure for revenge against Lina Inverse, Valgaav had left, disappearing into the deepest part of the cave.

He had realized after his defeat that his hatred and anger at the death of his Lord and Master would never be calmed by his revenge. He had targeted Lina Inverse, believing that she was the one who killed him, but he had later discovered it was Lord Hellmaster Phibrizzo who had actually done the deed. Lina had only been an unknowing pawn.

Yet still he hated her. Hated her for she and her companions had felt no regret at Gaav's demise. They did not care that Gaav had saved him from extinction at the hands of the Golden Dragons. They were relieved that he was forever gone. He hated her, because she still associated with Xellos, the despicable Monster. He hated them, all of them.

But he had realized that nothing would calm him, his murderous rage that would probably one-day kill him. So, he did not mind when his servants Gravos and Gillis left to live with Philia, one of the last surviving Golden Dragons. In a way he hated her, for she was related to the ones who had massacred his people. But he really could not blame her, for she had not even been born then. In a way he hated what she was, not who she was. Out of all of them he could only tolerate her, but no one else...not even another Golden Dragon.

The only times Valgaav ever stirred from his perch on the boulder covered in moss, was when uninvited visitors dropped by, never imagining that a half Monster, half Ancient Dragon dwelled within. He would attack them, and drive them away, never killing.

He was tired of killing. He was so tired of life. 

Yellow amber eyes that used to be filled with fire and power from within had dulled in Valgaav's despair. He no longer wished to live. His only purpose before was to serve Lord Gaav. When he was gone, he lived for revenge. Now he had nothing. 

If he believed that by acting up against the Monsters that Xellos would finally come and end his misery, then he would have done it a long time ago. But no. He was supposed to live and suffer, while Xellos and his Mistress probably became fat over his suffering. 

He even once thought of going after Lina again, and maybe she could use a spell to kill him. But Lina's protector no longer had the Sword of Light, and the only spell that could have an effect on him would have probably been the Giga Slave. When Valgaav had been out for revenge he would not have minded the end of the world. But Valgaav was tired of death, and would not go so far as to endanger the world so that he may finally die. And besides, Philia would never allow Lina to kill him. 

So, Valgaav sat in his cave, wishing sit for eternity in there.

Valgaav's closed eyes opened as he heard footsteps echoing from where the cave entrance lay. They were followed by a nervous voice asking, "Are you sure you feel him in here?"

Valgaav's eyes burned in fury as he sensed the aura of a Monster. A Monster looking for him. Probably one of the Beastmaster's minions to ask if he would join Her ranks. He would gladly kill the despicable creature and be rid of the world of one extra parasite. He slowly stood and got ready to attack when a second voice spoke, causing his to freeze like being hit by something ice cold.

"I'm sure its him."

A Golden Dragon. A very young one at that. Come to think of it, the Monster was also very young. Their aura's told him that they were babies in age.

A Monster and a Golden Dragon.

Only once he had seen the two together, and that was when Philia and Xellos were with Lina. But the two hated each other and bickered, even attacking each other...

These two were working side by side...

A dark thought past by Valgaav: Could the Golden Dragons be joining ranks with the Monsters? Why else would two infants be allowed to walk together...looking for him?

He had to see this. He would not kill the Golden Dragon baby, but the Monster had to go. But first he had to question the two.

"Hellloooooo! Anyone in theeeerrrrrrrreeeeeeeee?"

Valgaav winced as the Monster's annoying voice bounced off the walls and reached him. Defiantly a Monster. Annoying and disgusting, just like Xellos. The thought of the Monster made Valgaav's skin crawl. Nothing good ever came from a Monster. Sure Lord Gaav was a Monster, but he was different. His goals were not the same as a Monster's…the same as that disgusting Xellos.

Valgaav, his decision made, used his powers to materialize at the cave entrance, right behind the two trespassers. Valgaav found himself studying the two while their backs were turned, unknowing that he was there. He could tell the two immediately apart. It was obviously by the ridiculously long braid and dark clothes that the boy was the Monster child, and the slightly smaller one, who had shining blonde hair was the Golden Dragon infant. Two total opposites.

"Y'know Quatre, this cave really gives me the creeps. Are you sure he's here? Well, I know that you're sure, but I just get the feeling that there is something in here, and it ain't our buddy. Besides, how in the world could he at one moment be with the others, then the next minute by himself?"

Suddenly, the Golden Dragon stiffened and whirled around, aqua eyes wide. He opened his mouth, but Valgaav lashed out, grabbing the boy by his mouth and silencing his cry immediately. Large wide aqua eyes stared at him, and Valgaav found himself confused when he saw no recognition in those expressive orbs.

"I know that he's a cold bastard and all, but it's not like him to just up and leave. He used to do that during the war, but not anymore."

The stupid creature was still babbling, oblivious of what was accruing behind him. Valgaav stared hatefully at the young Monster. Sure he had left when the Golden Dragons had attacked and slaughtered his race, but that was the only time. Was that disgusting insect implying that he was continually leaving his race or whomever he was associated with?!

Valgaav could not contain it. He hissed and the Golden Dragon squeaked as he tightened his grip on the infant. 

This noise was enough to cause the braided one to stop. "I'm going to turn around and there will be something behind me." This came out almost as a groan, sounding as if bad things like this always happened. 

Valgaav's disgust and rage welled up as the Monster turned and gapped at him. Violet eyes. The eyes of Xellos. 

"Shit!" Squeaked the Monster, taking a step back.

The Golden Dragon was now struggling desperately, and making choking sounds. Valgaav absently removed his hand from the child's mouth and knotted his hand into the golden one's shirt, not allowing him to escape.

"What are you doing here, Monster?" Hissed Valgaav, advancing and dragging the Golden Dragon with him. "Why are you looking for me? And it had better be a good answer."

The Monster pointed a finger at the Golden Dragon. "Umm…why don't you let go of my friend first, then I'd gladly tell you anything."

Valgaav shuddered in disgust. Instead of freeing the infant, he lifted him off his feet and stared at him straight in the face. The child was pale and frightened. "Is _that_ Monster your _friend_?!" He demanded. "Why are you with a _Monster_?!"

The Golden Dragon winced as he yelled into his face, but he answered. "He is my friend. Where we come from, what he is and what I am no longer matter."

"Really?" Purred Valgaav. "And where might this haven be?"

The Monster spoke. "You wouldn't know where it is, so why don't you let Quatre down and we'll be going, okay?"

Valgaav laughed and looked at the Monster. "Going? No no, little Monster. You two are not leaving. You are going to tell me why you came here looking for me, then I will kill you, Monster, and give your remains to Xellos. What have you to say to that?"

"Don't kill him!" Cried the Golden Dragon…Quatre? "He's not like the other Monsters! He's not like Xellos! Please, he's part human, so you can't kill him!"

"I have killed many humans before, Golden Dragon." Responded Valgaav angrily, finding himself now reluctant to kill him. But those eyes…Xellos's eyes. Anything that came from Xellos had to be destroyed. "Now, why have you come looking for me?"

"We weren't looking for you!" Shouted the Monster, his eyes now flashing angrily. "We were looking for a friend of ours that Quatre sensed was here. He was wrong, so let him go and we will leave."

Valgaav stared into the Monster's angry eyes, so unlike Xellos in this. Monsters seldom were capable of feeling anger. Hatred yes, but getting angry was very rare. Only Lord Gaav ever became angry. But this story of looking for a friend?

"It's true." Whispered the Golden Dragon softly. "I sensed my friend here. I sense him in you, though you are not him. I don't understand how, but I was mistaken."

"You are an infant who barely comprehends his own powers." Said Valgaav gruffly. "But I will not allow you to walk around with Xellos's spawn. I guess you know him?"

"We met the freaky bastard." Said the Monster. "And I am not his spawn!"

Valgaav blinked at the angry Monster child, then looked at the Golden Dragon's sorrowful eyes. Valgaav smirked, though there was no mirth in it. "It doesn't matter. Lets have this as a lesson Golden Dragon, wherever you come from: That is a Monster, one who killed your race. He must be destroyed."

"No!" Cried the Golden Dragon. "Run Duo!"

Still holding the Golden Dragon aloft, Valgaav pointed, open palmed at the now confused and angry Monster. Duo was backing away slowly, but he knew that there was no where to run. If he was part human, it would mean that his powers were exceedingly limited. This would be quite easy.

But before Valgaav could even think of what kind of attack to finish the Monster off, a familiar figure materialized protectively in front of Duo.

"Xellos!" Hissed Valgaav.

The Golden Dragon said nothing.

"You!" Gasped Duo in shock. 

Xellos had the nerve to grin. "We meet again, Valgaav of the Ancient Dragons."

Valgaav said, his hatred and disgust unveiled. "I see that you have come to pick up your spawn."

Xellos reached and pulled Duo forward, who tried to pull back but couldn't. "I see you noticed. The eyes, right?"

"If you want that creature still breathing you get him and yourself out, Monster!" 

Xellos shrugged and said almost apologetically. "They wouldn't be here if they had accepted my help. But you know children, always believing that they know it all…"

"Let Quatre go, Bastard!" Shouted Duo, still trying to pull away from Xellos, but keeping his whole attention on Valgaav and the dangling Quatre. "_And I am not his spawn!!!"_

Valgaav found himself impressed. It truly did sound as if the Monster was worried about the Golden Dragon's well being. 

__

Friends…

Impossible.

Xellos spoke. "Y'know, you would have killed this boy, because he was a Monster, yet you would have spared the other because he was a Golden Dragon. Have you forgotten that the Golden Dragon's were the ones who killed all of your race so that only you are left?"

The Golden Dragon gasped, "What?!" But it was low so that only Valgaav could here.

Valgaav snorted at Xellos, "He's even younger than Philia, Xellos. Don't even try it. He had nothing to do with what happened to the Ancient Dragons."

"And Duo here had nothing to do with Gaav, or your race, or even the war between the Golden Dragon's and the Monsters. So why kill him Valgaav?"

"Get out." Hissed Valgaav.

"Don't want to face the truth?" Taunted Xellos, snickering.

Duo yanked, but Xellos remaining holding him. "Look! I don't care what you two are talking about! You! Horn Head, put Quatre down! And you, you Purple-haired Sociopath, _get your fucking hands off me_!!!"

Quatre spoke. "Put me down." 

Valgaav hesitated, but he felt the power that Quatre was trying to use. It was weak and unmastered, but he saw the effort and determination. A baby…what were the Golden Dragons doing? But Valgaav lowered him to the ground and let go. 

Quatre stumbled backwards, turned his back on him, and faced Xellos who still had not let go of Duo. "Xellos, we already told you that we do not want your help. Let Duo go."

Xellos smirked evilly. "What? Don't I get a thank you for saving his life?"

Suddenly, something changed in the Golden Dragon. Valgaav watched in awe at how cold and stiff the boy became as he answered Xellos. **_"You and I both know that you only saved him for personal gain. If circumstances were different, and you wanted nothing from us, you would have allowed him to be murdered."_**

Valgaav looked at Xellos and was surprised to see a slight frown on the purple brows. Such an accusation should not have bothered him, so why did he look disturbed? Could it be that he too sensed this sudden change. Whatever had him disturbed it distracted him enough so that Duo was able to free himself.

The young Monster ran to his 'friend' but stopped short, violet eyes going wide. "Oh shit." He looked up and Valgaav saw fear and hesitation in those eyes. 

Monsters felt no fear.

Duo stepped forward and said gently, "Hey, Quatre…are you okay?"

The response made Valgaav start. **_"He is frightened and confused, Duo."_**

Duo turned away, "Shit!"

The Golden Dragon smirked. **_"He will return after we leave this place. Come."_**

Valgaav looked to Xellos who was also watching this exchange with fascination and a small amount of horror. 

Duo asked, "You aren't going to try and kill us all? You've tried doing that twice."

**__**

"No. I would love to end these two's existence, but Quatre will not allow me. He is not so far gone as last time, unfortunately."

Duo scowled, but nodded. He started walking, keeping his distance from his friend, from Valgaav and from Xellos.

And Valgaav let them go. He watched silently as they left together, and he could tell that now, these two were not friends. Something had happened to the infant Golden Dragon, but Valgaav had no clue what. In a way, the way he was acting before was like Philia, innocent and young. This other one was acting like one who had seen and experienced too much, like him.

Xellos spoke. "I had sensed a darkness in him. Now I've seen it."

"Where did they come from?" Asked Valgaav, still looking to where they had disappeared.

"The future. They had no clue what they were until I told them. Who would have guessed it, a Monster and a Golden Dragon."

Valgaav glared at Xellos, expecting to see the trademark smirk and closed eyes. Instead he saw that Xellos's eyes were open, and his lips pinched. "You don't like it."

"No. It is interesting, but I do not like it."

"Is that young Monster truly yours?"

Xellos shrugged, "Yes. But he is part human, therefore he is weak. A disappointment."

Valgaav gave the other a disgusted look, finding the fact that Xellos cared so little making his stomach churn uncomfortably. He asked, "What are they doing here?"

Xellos looked at him. "A mistake was made and they ended up here. They are important, so they must live and return."

Valgaav thought of this. So even though Xellos personally did not, he still had to make sure his little spawn lived. So what the young Golden Dragon had said was true, Xellos really would not have cared if he had killed the Monster child. Valgaav found something akin to pity stirring in him. An unloved child was one of the saddest stories out there. Even if the child was a Monster…but as Xellos and the Golden Dragon had said, Duo was part human…

He was a lot like a human…in a way reminding him of Lina…an angry Lina.

Another thought came to him. Xellos was supposed to make sure that the two survive. Xellos taking care of that Golden Dragon infant…A Monster…

Valgaav asked suddenly, "The one that they were looking for…the friend, what is he?"

"Friends. There are three more." Xellos paused. "Actually I don't know what they are, cause I haven't seen them yet, and my Mistress didn't say."

Valgaav hesitated before making his mind up. "Very well. You go find these three missing ones. I will look after the Golden Dragon."

"And the Monster."

Valgaav clenched his teeth. "I won't kill the Monster."

Xellos's eyes closed and his trademark grin once again was plastered in his face. "Very well then. You can take care of them. I do believe that you have more restraint than me."

Valgaav frowned at this. Xellos was the epitome of calm and patience. After all, he did continually travel with Lina. "Why do you say that?"

Xellos snickered, "That Golden Dragon child's emotions were even better than Philia's. He may be more serious than Philia, but his emotions run dark at times. I could barely hold myself from killing him."

Valgaav growled, a feral sound that game from the back of his throat. "You will not touch him, Monster."

Xellos shrugged and hovered into the air. "Well, good luck Valgaav. And remember, _both_ have to live."

Then he was gone. Valgaav stared at the empty air for a moment, then glanced back into his cave and its welcoming darkness. It seemed fate would not let him alone. Turning, he walked into the bright sunlight and squinted his eyes as he gazed at the lush green grass. He could barely see the two travelers still walking away.

Valgaav stood for a moment, wondering what was he going to do with them. The two were practically helpless, even though the strange darkness in the Golden Dragon had potential. Still, the power was like the one who held it: young and untrained. As for the Monster's power…Valgaav had no clue if he even had it. Yet he was able to sense the Monster in the boy immediately.

Suddenly he thought of it. Philia might be willing to help in this task, after all, it did involve a young Golden Dragon. Maybe Philia would be able to convince the child to stay away from the Monster.

With that planned, Valgaav started to follow, planning on keeping a distance so that he would not be seen, but could hear what was being said. And anyway, he was interested in this darker Golden Dragon.

***************************************

Duo glared at Quatre's back, still determined to keep a distance from the blond.

It was Him. Duo had never really met this other Quatre. He had heard all about Him from Heero and Trowa, and Quatre had talked about his madness when under the influence of the Zero System.

But it wasn't madness. It had been made clear after Quatre had been tortured by the yellow-eyed Psychopath with the grudge against God: that there were two Quatres. There had been two Quatre's way before the war. The other Quatre did not mind using his powers and skills to kill. The other Quatre did not mind killing his friends.*

The other Quatre was a cold bastard.

He had been told that Quatre (or Him) was about to kill Heero (again) when he had popped up with Trowa and hugged the boy. He was told that at that moment when He saw all four of them, alive and well, Quatre finally appeared, and the other…He…was gone.

Duo did not even want to think of the other as Quatre.

Duo swallowed and asked, "So, what's your name."

Quatre…or Him…stopped walking and looked at him, his face devoid of any emotion. **_"You know my name."_**

Duo glared. "No. I know Quatre's name, and you ain't Quatre."

**__**

"We are the same."

"That's a load of Bull."

The other raised an eyebrow. **_"You do not like me."_** He stated it as a fact.

"Damn straight."

**__**

"You like Quatre. You are his best friend."

Duo snorted. "Quatre does not go around trying to kill his friends."

The other frowned. **_"Quatre would sacrifice himself to protect you. He would allow himself to suffer for all of you. I will not let him suffer. I protect him."_**

Duo suddenly found himself feeling like he had just been insulted. "Hey, listen Buddy, we protect Quatre just fine!"

The other laughed, a hallow sound that Duo concluded did not suit Quatre at all. **_"You let him be taken and tortured. I was the one who protected him."_**

Duo could not believe he was arguing with Quatre about who could protect him better! His head was beginning to hurt. "Dammit! Forget it, okay! Just let me talk to Quatre."

**__**

"I am here."

Duo felt like pulling his hair out of his scalp. "No! You're not Quatre! Got it? Let me spell it out for you: YOU ARE NOT QUATRE!!!"

**__**

"You are easily excitable." Remarked the other, and Duo looked about to explode, but he raised his pale hand to stop the oncoming triad. **_"If you do not want to call me by my name, what would you call me?"_**

"Uh, I don't know. What about Bastard?"

Duo meant it as an insult, but the other Quatre smirked at him. **_"Tempting, but no. Something else. You call yourself the God of Death, so use that mind of yours and give me a name. A name fitting for myself."_**

Duo stared at his best friend, or actually the shell of his best friend, already missing his company. He thought for a moment, about all that this other had done, then asked, "If I give you a name, will you let me speak to Quatre."

**__**

"He wants to speak to you, so I agree. He is not pleased with me."

Duo didn't need to be a mind reader to know that. Sighing he looked at the shell, this stranger in his best friend's body, and knew that this one was capable of anything, including the destruction of the Gundam Pilots. "Fine then. I have a name for you."

**__**

"Let me here it."

Duo crossed his arms. "Bane."

The other suddenly smiled, a true smile with no hidden malice in it. **_"Bane."_** He looked at Duo, his cold eyes more gentle. **_"I see why you are Quatre's closest friend."_**

Then Quatre jerked and shuddered, his eyes flashing wide. Duo watched anxiously, then knew when those wide aqua eyes met him, that he was looking at Quatre once again. 

Though he later made Quatre swear not to tell anyone, Duo whooped in joy and pounced the gentle blond, crushing him in the biggest hug, lifting him and twirling him in the air, while Quatre struggled and laughed. 

Quatre was his best friend, and Duo knew that somehow they would find the others. Valgaav, Xellos, and Bane could go to Hell and roast there for all he cared. Quatre was here, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were somewhere out there, and that was all that mattered.

TO BE CONTINUED

^-^

  * Okay, this was referring to The Targets. Farefello (a madman) torutured Quatre, and the result of the torture was Bane (yay! I gave him a name!!! You like it?). Bane was about to kill Heero but Duo entered and hugged him. Duo hadn't really stopped to look at Quatre, so he did not really notice when Quatre changed back. So you see, this is the first time that Duo actually comes face to face with Bane.
  * For all those who don't know…Bane: n. ruin, death, harm, or their cause, poison. Think the Bane of the Gundam Pilots. You like??? TELL ME!!!!!

  * I USED THE F WORD!!!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND…I NEVER USE THE F WORD! I NEVER SAY IT AND I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN IT!!!!

::jumping up and down squeaking::


	5. part 4

NOTES: Alright

NOTES:Alright!I am actually getting somewhere.Lina and gang make their appearance here (Lina was not pleased that I totally dissed them especially her in the last chapter).This is from Lina's prospective…(hey the girl is pushy, Zel got a turn, so she has to have one too!).Valgaav gives his opinion of Bane.

O.Oooooaaaaah

THE WAY HOME

PART IV

Lina sat languishing on the couch, bored out of her mind, and not at all pleased with Amelia.The hyper Princess of Justice and Love had dragged their three new reluctant friends into the nearest clothes store, stating that it was improper for them to travel with them without proper traveling attire, and…ahem…means of protection.

Lina gnashed her teeth at this last thought.When Amelia had motioned protection she had given Lina a look that screamed 'and we know whom we need to protect ourselves from'.The nerve of that girl!After all Lina had done for her!

"Stop."Said Zelgadis, who was sitting next to her, pushing off a dozing Gouarry."Its annoying."

Lina gave Zelgadis a dirty look."Shut up."

Zelgadis gave Gouarry a defeated look when the tall young man fell off the couch and did not wake up.Sighing he asked her, "What's wrong?"

Lina looked away and bit at her lip angrily."Its them.Those three boys."

"What about them?They seem very nice."

Lina looked at him."That's it, Zel.Since when do we just welcome in total strangers…not including Xellos or Martina...those two just wouldn't leave.I'm just too comfortable around them."She paused and looked Zelgadis straight in the eye, "And since when are you so trusting?"

Zelgadis blinked at her, for a moment, his face thoughtful."I understand.Do you think its some kind of spell?"

Lina groaned, "Didn't you see them?They had no clue that there was such a thing as magic!If I keep on thinking about it my head is going to hurt!"

"Stop."

Lina looked at Zelgadis again. "Stop what?"

"You're yanking at your hair.You've been doing that since we met Valgaav.If you keep on doing that, you're going to go bald."

Lina blinked then looked at her gloved hand entangled in her orange flamed hair.Slowly placing her traitorous hand on her lap, she said quietly, "Why does everything have to get so confusing and complicated?"She then gave him another serious look, "I think they also have something to do with my dream."

Zelgadis shrugged and said, "Hopefully Philia can help you out, Lina.After all, she does practice Holy Magic, one of the oldest sources of magic."

"Do you believe in the dream?"Asked Lina hopefully.Though she did not want to admit it, Zelgadis's opinion was important to her.She considered Zelgadis like a brother; after all, she was the one to get him to smile, right?Zelgadis was wise and level headed…except when it came to finding a cure for his…affliction.

Zelgadis looked away."My dreams have never been anything but a reminder of my mistakes, Lina.So don't ask me about what I think your dream means and why it is reoccurring."

Lina suddenly glared, "You think I ate too much before I slept, don't you."

Zelgadis suddenly stood and stepped over Gouarry's still sleeping figure, heading for the door.

Coward.

Lina fidgeted on her seat impatiently, and gave Gouarry an annoyed nudges with her boot.The Swordsman snorted and rolled to his side.Lina had enough.Standing she yelled, "Amelia, will you come out already!"

Amelia ran into the room from the dressing room she had been working in.If anything, she too looked slightly annoyed."Will you please be patient, Miss Lina.Those three are being difficult!"

"Tell them to hurry up or I'll blow the whole place up with them in it!"Yelled Lina, feeling like a vein of was near popping."It's been two hours!And I wanna secure and inn and get some sleep so we can leave early tomorrow!"

Amelia looked about to protest, but Lina gave her a fangy leer that promised fire and death.With a small squeak the young girl ran in and minutes later the three boys were ushered out.

Trowa and Wufei were dressed similarly in off white clothes that had a hint of shamanism in their design.Both had cloaks, but Trowa's had a hood and cowl.Lina felt the hairs rise on her arm as the both cut a familiar look.She wondered if Trowa was aware that he was starting to disturbingly look like Zelgadis?

As for Heero, he had remained in his green sleeveless top, but he had changed into light baggy pants and black traveling boots that went up to his knees.He wore no cloak and in his hands he held a slim sword.

Lina cocked an eyebrow, "Can you use that?"

Heero glared at her as if she had insulted him."I can fight with anything."He stated with an almost smug tone.

Lina decided that she did not like Heero that much.She then turned to Trowa and Wufei and asked, "Did you guys find anything you can use?"

Wufei snorted, "I do not need any weapon.My fists are good enough for now.All those weapons that were given to me were unworthy and cheap."

Lina blinked._What is up with this guy? "Yeah…right…whatever."Sighing, she gave Trowa a small smile; at least he seemed semi human."So Trowa, did you get anything?"_

Trowa smiled back and opened his cloak, revealing nearly twenty small sharp knives secured to his body.Lina gave the boy an awed look, "Are you any good?"

"When the time comes, you can judge for yourself, Lina."

Lina decided that she liked Trowa.Turning she kicked Gouarry gently, rousing him."Come on, Sleepy Head, we're going to an inn."She turned to the three boys and a slightly beaming Amelia."We'll leave tomorrow at dawn, is that okay?"

The three simultaneously nodded, while Amelia looked slightly ill."Umm…Miss Lina?"

Lina looked at the girl.

"Are we going to share a bed again?"

Lina glared, "What are you saying?"

The girl looked pitifully up at her, "You move around a lot, Miss Lina.I don't want another black eye."

Lina was about to tell the girl quite rudely that she talked in her sleep, when Zelgadis appeared at the door and said impatiently, "Are we going to spend the night here?"

Lina saw Zelgadis give Trowa a look, and knew that he too noticed the similarity.As they started walking, Lina stalled back to talk to Amelia."Amelia," she whispered."Who chose those clothes?"

Amelia blinked, "Why, they did, Miss Lina.I showed them a bunch of different outfits, but they rejected everything, till finally I showed them those."

Lina felt the hairs rise on her arm, and a shiver made her clench her teeth.This was creepy.The boy's themselves were fine, but there was a connection between them.Something was not right, or was it that it just seemed right.There were too many coincidences.Everything was too perfect.

Letting Amelia walk ahead, Lina felt her stomach knot.She did not want any more trouble.She was tired of Monsters, Dragons, and reincarnated Dark Lords trying to kill her.But her dream was important.She knew it.Philia probably could help her in understanding it, and she would help the three boys find their missing companions.

But then, Philia was also in the dream.

So were Valgaav, and Xellos.

Why was it that she was sure beyond a doubt that these three boys and their missing companions were also connected to it?Why?

Lina snapped out of her frustrated thinking when she felt someone standing next to her."You shouldn't do that."  
  


Lina looked into the deep green eye of Trowa.

Lina blinked up at him then asked, "Do what?"

"You're pulling at your hair.If you keep on at it, you'll later go bald…or at least that is what they all say."

Lina looked at her hand and once again there it was, tangled up in her long hair.She let her hand drop and stared dazedly at Trowa, who merely gave a small quiet smile and turned to follow the others.

Lina had a sudden sense of de ja vu.She wrapped her arms around herself and started following.

***********************************

It was dark, and the temperature had dropped slightly.Not enough so that it was unbearable, but enough so that it was uncomfortable.

It brought back too many bad memories to Duo.

Both he and Quatre had been able to start a small fire, and now both were huddled around it, with Duo sitting on a fallen log.They had not said much after 'Bane' had left.They had wanted to cross ground fast.Far away from that cave, Xellos, and the freak that wanted to kill Duo.Quatre was mostly the one who kept on urging Duo on, as if he somehow knew that the enemy was not far behind.

Of course with Quatre, he just really might know.

Duo's stomach growled, then was answered by Quatre's.Both looked at each other with a sheepish grin.They had not eaten since coming to this place, wherever and whenever they were.Actually, that Fish Monster was stating to be appetizing in Duo's mind.If only Xellos had fried the trout closer to them.

Sighing, Duo looked at Quatre.The other looked exhausted, and sick.His shoulders were hunched, and his eyes were dark with contemplation.Swallowing one imaginary Fish Monster, Duo asked softly, "So…what do you think of this mess?"

Quatre looked up at him.

"Everyone thinks I'm a real Monster.I already know that I'm a Monster, cause I am the damned God of Death.I kill people, so what else could I be, right?"

Quatre looked away.Duo glared, "And that sociopath, Xellos…is he my…are we related?"

Quatre, if anything seemed to be trying to disappear.Duo felt sick to his stomach."He is.You know, don't you."

"I…I could be mistaken…"

"That's bull shit, Quatre, and you know it!You saw us together!You see it now!I'm his spawn!His little Monster!His…"Duo stopped, realizing that he was yelling at the small blond.He had been doing that a lot lately.

Quatre looked up at him and said softly, "It doesn't matter.You are still the same, Duo.So what if Xellos is you ancestor and that you are part Monster."

"Its sick."Said Duo in disgust."To think that I come from…_that!I never knew my parents, Quatre.I keep on wondering now if my father was like him!Was my mother psycho too?Did they even care about me, cause Xellos sure as Hell didn't!"_

Quatre suddenly looked up at him, his eyes blazing angrily, "Does it matter so much to you, Duo?!If so, should I start thinking about the fact that Monsters killed my people…or…or that my people killed Valgaav's.Does it matter?!"

Duo looked at Quatre for a moment and looked away."No.But it still makes me sick.I want nothing to do with him."

Quatre nodded.Suddenly, he frowned and sighed, "If you are going to continue watching us, you might as well show yourself."

Duo was thinking that Quatre had lost it when Valgaav materialized next to Quatre.Duo yelled, and fell over backwards on the log.Scrambling up, he stared in awe at the horned man, and then at Quatre, "You knew he was watching us?"

Quatre nodded."I've been trying to loose him this whole time."He looked up at Valgaav."You may stay, as long as you leave Duo alone."

Valgaav gave Duo a superior look that made Duo feel like spitting in his face."I won't harm him."He then lifted his hand, and Duo saw what he was holding.

Two hares.

Two delicious looked hares.

Two hares that would fill up his stomach.

Quatre spoke."Thank you."

Valgaav merely sneered when Duo practically snatched the dead animals out of his hand, already salivating over the lifeless corpses.Duo sneered back before throwing himself onto the floor, pulling out a small knife from his boot (a special little thing that he had kept after his little encounter with the Psycho), and deftly skinning and gutting the hares.

Dinner.Dinner.Dinner.

Quatre asked softly, "Do you need help, Duo."

Duo waved a bloody hand and without looking up, "Nah, I can do it.You just relax and keep your other half as far away as possible."

Valgaav frowned down at Quatre, "Does he speak of the one called Bane?"

Quatre nodded and looked away."Why are you following us?I can sense that you sincerely meant it when you said you wouldn't harm Duo…"

Valgaav shrugged."It was either Xellos or I follow you."

Duo immediately stiffened, his voice icy when he asked over his shoulder, "Why is that freak of nature following us?And you didn't answer Quatre's question."

Valgaav crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the braided boy who had now finally finished skinning and gutting the hares.Valgaav finally said, "Xellos was speaking the truth when he said that he was there to help you."

Duo snorted rudely.

Valgaav glared but continued, speaking straight to Quatre who sat quietly with a worried expression on his face."But Xellos is a Monster, and cannot help but spread chaos wherever he goes.So I volunteered to go in his stead, that way you survive."

Quatre frowned, his light blonde brows furrowing, his eyes sharp."But why?You hate Monsters.Why would you help him in helping us?There has to be a reason."

Valgaav nodded his head and cast a short glance at Duo who was staking the hares and placing them over the fire to cook.Valgaav said, "I don't care about Xellos, or his little spawn…"

"For the last time Horny, I ain't his spawn!"

"What I care about is you, Golden Dragon.Though your race slaughtered every last one of my kind, I cannot take the life of one of their children.The Golden Dragons are very few now.One of them is a young one named Philia.She is kind, and aided me in her own way some time ago."

"I see."Whispered Quatre."By helping me, you would be in a way helping Philia."

Valgaav sneered, "Take it whatever way.But the main thing is, Philia might be able to help you find your missing companions.She also might talk some sense into you for befriending a filthy deceiving Monster."

Duo nearly cracked his teeth as he leaped up from his cooking."That's it!I've had it with you!I'm not that kind of a Monster!"

"A Monster will always be a Monster."

"Son of a …."

"Duo!Stop it!"Quatre came in between the two.He glared up at Valgaav."Is that all?"

Valgaav leaned closer, showing the small blond his fangs as he hissed, "Also making sure Xellos doesn't influence you any more than his spawn has."

"Quatre!"Yelled Duo."Get out of the way!I'm gonna kill him!"

"ENOUGH!"

Valgaav turned and sat on the floor, while Duo went back to his burning hares.Quatre stood, quivering angrily, his eyes flashing, and his cheeks flushed.After a few moments he also sat, not looking at either of his angry companions.

Duo suddenly handed him on of the hares, and said, "I ain't nobodies spawn."

Quatre nodded understandingly and held the wooden stake with the charred dead hare on it.He then looked to Valgaav, his eyes dark and speculative as he said, "Its not only that.You want something else."

Valgaav looked at the boy and nodded.Duo suddenly had goose bumps on his arms, his food forgotten and he looked at the horned man and the small Empath.Duo blinked when Valgaav laughed, not liking the sound at all.

"Your powers are stronger than I assumed.Weak and untrained, but still strong.But it's not your strength I'm interested in."

There was a long pause, before Quatre hissed, "Bane."

Duo had just taken a bite from his hare, when he heard what Quatre said and spat the meat out of his mouth."Bane?!"He gasped, looking at Valgaav then at Quatre.He prayed that Quatre was not about to have another identity change.Once a day was already too much for Duo's nerves.

Valgaav nodded."He intrigued me.He was a Golden Dragon, just like you are now, but he is different."

Quatre frowned while Duo stared at the two not knowing what to expect, but absolutely sure that something was going to happen.

"Bane is the Golden Dragons in their darkest of nature.The Golden Dragons who slew my race, the Ancient Dragons.The ones who would have sent an evil so powerful to another world, knowing that the evil would kill the inhabitants of that world, just to protect their own.The selfish, self-righteous murderers and savages who care for nothing but their own welfare.That is who is Bane, that is why I am intrigued by him."

Duo said, "I don't get it.He reminds you of your races slaughter, what's so intriguing about that?"

"Because, little Monster, Bane is the same as Quatre.Quatre is the Golden Dragons like Philia.The ones who care about life, even those as disgusting as you."He paused, watching for Duo's reaction."They are the same.Yet, ironically, Bane, the one who represents everything that is evil, is far stronger than Quatre."

Quatre paled, and Duo found himself speechless.

Quatre spoke, his voice shaking, "That is not true, Valgaav.We are the same in power."

Valgaav cocked an eyebrow.

"We are the same.Bane…he chooses to use everything that he has, not caring who he injures or kills in the process.I always hold back.If I carelessly used my powers, Bane and I would be at a draw."

Valgaav shrugged, and Duo sighed, relieved at least by one thing in this mess.

There was a long silence, in which Duo returned to his hare, and devoured it.Quatre ate some, and then gave the rest to Duo.Duo offered to take first watch while Quatre rested.After threatening to knock the blond out, Quatre agreed to sleep first.In minutes after resting his head on the grassy ground, the Sandrock pilot was sound asleep.

Duo watched him, making sure that the other was in deep, before looking at Valgaav."Leave him alone.He's been through enough without you coming around and upsetting him."

"As if a Monster would care."

Duo swallowed the rage that welled up within him."Whatever.Just leave him alone, got it."

Valgaav shrugged.

Duo was silent for a moment before saying, "You know, we are kinda alike in a way."

Valgaav gazed at him and demanded, "Are you comparing me to a Monster?"

"No, you stiff assed freak!I'm comparing you to me, Duo Maxwell, a human boy!Dammit!"Hissed Duo."Why the Hell to I even bother!You know what, why don't you keep your trap shut and save me the trouble of trying to be sociable."

Valgaav chuckled."You may be a Monster, but you are part human."

"Oh really.And how many times have I mentioned that fact?"Asked Duo condescendingly.

Valgaav ignored the other's tone."You temper.A Monster is incapable of anger.They hate and are disgusted, but those emotions bring them pleasure.You are repelled and agitated by them, like a human."

"Yeah, what do you know."Duo's words burned with sarcasm.

Valgaav sighed."You mentioned that we are alike.I find it hard to swallow that."

Duo contemplated talking to the other, for fear of loosing his temper and attacking the horned man.But after staring at the other, he had to rub at his eyes.Valgaav sang of self-confidence and strength, but at what cost.He was bitter and angry at the world.He was tired.He reminded Duo of Heero in that.

Duo made up his mind then, "The only people who ever cared for me were slaughtered, too.I was just a kid then, but I've never forgotten that day."

"These people…they were human." Valgaav knew this for a fact.

"Yeah, the best.One of them was a Priest."Duo laughed."Who would have guessed it?My original bastard father is also a priest."

"Xellos."

"Bastard."

Both looked at each other in silent understanding.At least for that moment, they were in truce.

TO BE CONTINUED….

ACK!What the heck was up with fanfiction.net?No fanfiction to read, means (in my case) no motivation to write!I could have had more chapters up, but I was sooo not motivated to finish this one up.

Hey people…I have a question.Should I delete Kingdoms' Masks or not?I have always strived to write something with an original plot, but in Kingdoms' Masks….need I say more?Same cliché'ish plot!

Need some outside input.

Thanks.


	6. part 5

NOTES: Hello all Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 1 0 2001-11-11T15:45:00Z 2001-11-11T15:45:00Z 17 5461 31131 259 62 38231 9.3821 

NOTES: Hello all! Sorry about the extremely looonnngg wait. I had to get myself out of a dark cave that I had hidden in since the 11th. Trying to vent, I started another fic _The Dark Road_, which will be the darkest fic that I have written…it ain't that pretty. But, thanks to friends who were very persistent (winks), I am sort of out, and ready for _The Way Home. __  
_  
Now as a warning, this part has references to the Gundam Pilot's pasts, as well as the Slayer's pasts. I had heard that Amelia's sister is Naga (the one from the movie) and that both had seen their mother (King Phil's wife) get murdered. I'm not sure if its true, but still I'm going to use it. Also, this chapter has A LOT of references to _The Targets_.  So if you haven't read it yet, you might get confused a little.

Blood, and violence!

Now, on with the fic!  
  
**THE WAY HOME ****  
****Part V ****  
**  
Heero was dreaming. He had to be dreaming, for it was impossible for him to be where he was at the moment. Where was he? Walking through a heavy forest with Trowa, Wufei, a sorceress, a mercenary, a chimera, and a princess, on a 'magical journey' to find Quatre and Duo. Not only that, all of them were wearing semi-medieval clothing, and armed for the times!   
  
He had to be dreaming.   
  
Of course, he could be in some sort of drug-induced dream, for Heero never dreamed about such things. Maybe Relena had cajoled him into trying some of her cooking. Maybe he had eaten something rotten. Maybe OZ and Whitefang had somehow poisoned him.   
  
But Whitefang and OZ no longer exist.   
  
And also, if he were actually in a dream, then the previous time he was in was also a dream. He had never been kidnapped and taken to the early 21st century. He had not met four assassins who later saved him and Quatre from torture by the hands of a group with special powers…   
  
Powers that would later in the future would be called the GT gene…or Newtype.   
  
Powers that Quatre possessed and could barely control.   
  
But Heero still had the bruises and cuts that were half healed from his torture. Wufei and Trowa could barely stand the smell of trash. As for the missing Quatre and Duo, Heero could still vividly see the cross that had been savagely carved into Duo's neck, which he covered with a turtleneck borrowed from the assassins. And Heero could remember helping treat the acid burn marks that read 'HELL' on Quatre's forehead and feeling relieved that Quatre's bangs covered the scarred tissue.   
  
No. This was real. He was here, somewhere so far in the past that there were no documentation, no history of such a time. How could the world have forgotten magic? How could the future forget so much of it's past? It was clear that the magic was going to dwindle sometime, and the people would eventually loose the abilities, and loose the knowledge. Then sorcery and magic would be hunted, the people killed.   
  
He thought of Swartz…the group who had attacked them and tortured him and Quatre. Those four were angry, wanting a new world where they wouldn't have to hide, wouldn't have to be feared. The world created them, their anger and their hatred for all whom were normal. Heero remembered Nagi, a youth who had strong telekinetic powers. He remembered the things he said to Quatre, the questions he had of the future in AC 197.

  
_"The world has no future to look forward to. We are all doomed to repeat everything over and over. War, death, murder…everything. It also seems that there is no future for people like you and I." He gave the boy a hard look. "Or is there? Tell me Quatre, in the future, what do the people know of us, or has the world governments continued to hide us? Are we still experiments, Quatre?" _

_  
__Quatre had gone pale at Nagi's words, his eyes downcast looking anywhere but at Nagi. The young Swartz boy's lips thinned and he said softly, "I thought so. There truly is no future to look forward to." _

_  
__Quatre's head snapped up, "There is! There always is! What of other people's futures? Would you rip that away for your selfish wants?" _

_  
__Nagi threw his head back and laughed a dry mirthless laugh of one who found nothing in the world to laugh at. "You truly are too much. Your naïve thoughts and hopes will only destroy you." He stopped laughing and sighed. "They will destroy you if you continue to walk around blinded by your 'hopes' and 'dreams'." _

_  
__Heero suddenly spoke. "All people are justified to have those."_

_  
__Nagi turned to the perfect soldier. "Even if they are a lie? I've learned long ago that lying to myself will never give me anything." He cursed. "You both are fools. Your like WeiB, they of all people have no futures yet they still go on, trying to protect others and trying to live on with lives that are already doomed." _

_  
__Nagi yanked at his hair suddenly and whirled on Quatre. "Damn you! Why? Why haven't things changed?! Answer me?!" _

_  
__Quatre stared at Nagi, facing the boy's anger and frustration with a calm demeanor. "I don't know." _

_  
__The boy drew back and took a shuddering breath. "Tell me…tell me what they did to you?" _

  
_Quatre started, "What…?" _

_  
__"Tell me about the future? How do they deal with people like…us?" Asked Nagi. _

_  
_The world had created Quatre's 'other half', the half that hated and would be willing to kill friend and foe to protect himself and Quatre. The other half that was brought up during the war with the help of the Zero System, the other help that was brought up after Quatre's torture with Swartz. The other Quatre had nearly killed them all, until Duo appeared, and clamed him down. This other half, this other personality was created when Quatre was a young boy, when his father hired some scientists to help Quatre learn to control his powers. Instead, they used malpractice, and beat him, till finally the 'other' Quatre emerged and used the powers against them.  That was how the future dealt with people like Quatre and Swartz.  
  
Heero glanced at Lina Inverse. Strong, happy, and full of energy. He wondered if Swatrz ever got a chance to be that way, if Quatre would be able to be that way with no fear of his other personality.   
  
The girl saw him staring and raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at?"   
  
Trowa who was asking Zelgadis some questions about Shamanist magic, and Wufei who was in the middle of a heated debate with Amelia about how to go about spreading Justice, looked at him in concern.   
  
Heero ignored the looks and said, "How long will it take to reach this Philia?"   
  
Lina shrugged and said, "Maybe three days. Depends how fast we walk." She then looked up at him, "So, when are you going to tell us what your friend's look like? You have to tell us something so we can help find them."   
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, Gouarry was between them, even startling Heero who had not heard the tall man move. "But Lina, isn't Philia going to find them with her Holy Magic?"   
  
Heero had never met anyone as dumb and Gouarry, Relena's pacifist ideals sometimes ran close to it, and sometimes Duo's actions and rashness came to mind when he looked at the tall blond.   
  
Lina's eyebrow quirked and she snapped, "Why do you have to have the brains of a squid? Let me try to make it simple," She took a breath then said in a soft sing song voice that spoke volumes of violence and death if not understood immediately. "We just might run into their friends on the way to Philia's, but we won't know its them cause we have no clue what they look like. So to be on the safe side I wanna know what they look like."   
  
Gouarry's face became serious in thought for a moment, then he smiled tenderly down at Lina and said, "Now that you put it that way it makes perfect sense!"   
  
Heero smirked as he heard Zelgadis groan, "Oh brother."   
  
Lina let out a defeated groan and dropped her head into her hand. Heero blinked as her image reminded him of the time he had reset his broken leg and totally disgusted Duo. Duo had dropped his head into his hand the same way Lina did. For a moment he was not looking at Lina, but at Duo. Loud mouthed, competitive, reliable Duo Maxwell.   
  
Then something caught Heero's eye. A small figure in white hiding behind a tree.   
  
_It can't be!_   
  
Heero broke into a run, ignoring the startled calls of his companions. He nearly tripped over a tree root but ignored it as he stumbled to the tree and found…   
  
Nothing.   
  
"Heero! What the hell were you doing?!" Demanded an ill-tempered Lina. Behind her the rest came. Heero slid down to his knees and gasped for breath, no realizing that he had been holding it the whole time.   
  
Trowa was next to him, asking, "Heero, did you see something?"   
  
Heero managed to nod his head.   
  
Zelgadis scanned the area and said, "There's nothing here. Are you sure you saw something?"   
  
Amelia edged closer to Zelgadis and stuttered, "Maybe it…it was a ghost."   
  
_Yes…it was a ghost…I killed her…_   
  
"There's no such things as ghosts." Scoffed Wufei.   
  
Trowa looked about to say something when he gasped and turned extremely pale. Heero looked at his companions and saw that all were staring over him, all prepared to fight. Slowly, Heero looked over his shoulder and saw a tall man in an orange flight suit. A thatch of blond hair topping a roguishly handsome face. Heero did not know who he was for a moment, then he recognized him…   
  
The man smiled and waved his hand, his eyes on Trowa who had stood up, stiff and pale, green eyes wide. "Hey, No Name! I want to show you something!"   
  
"Trowa Barton." Whispered Trowa, in a voice that shook.   
  
Heero saw Zelgadis's eyes narrow on Trowa, Lina was looking from Trowa to the other Trowa, Amelia looked frightened and Gouarry looked clueless though he had placed himself slightly in front of Lina.   
  
The man stepped forward, and Trowa shrank back almost fearfully. "No Name, come on! It's a picture of my little niece, Mairemia. Don't tell me the others have been giving you problems." He smirked. "Didja kick their asses again. Hope you didn't break any arms cause they need them to finish Heavyarms."   
  
Heero slowly came to his feet. They all knew that Trowa had taken his name from the dead man, but dead was the trick. It was no trick of light or anything. Trowa Dekim Barton was standing before them, waving for Trowa or 'No Name' to come look at a picture of his niece Mairemia.   
  
"No Name…" Started the man again, when Trowa did something that even shocked Heero. Throwing his white cloak over his shoulder he took out one of his small daggers and threw it with deadly speed. The dagger struck the other Trowa in the chest, right center on the heart. The man's eyes widened, and blood welled up to his lips. The fingers that held up the picture shook and loosed their hold and the photo fell to the floor just as the man keeled over forward, dead.   
  
Amelia shrieked, "You…you killed that man!"   
  
Lina whirled to Trowa and was about to start yelling at the pale looking boy when her eyes widened in shock. Instead she leapt toward Wufei, driving him down moments before a thin rapier cleaved the place he was standing.   
  
Heero began to feel the first stirrings of fear when he recognized the man who held the rapier.   
  
It was non other than Trieze Kushrenada.   
  
Wufei gaped, his almond black eyes wide and shaking, looking absolutely terrified. He ignored the fact that Lina was still partly on top of him, having almost practically knocking herself out by ramming into Wufei.   
  
Though Heero would later deny it, he was frozen in spot, staring with the same horrified expression.   
  
Trieze lifted the thin sword and said imperiously down at the terrified pilot of Shenlong. "I have come to finish the duel. This time I won't hold back."   
  
Wufei was shaking his head and moaning as he tried to get the still stunned Lina off of him, "No…not again…I can't do it again…"   
  
"Wufei! Lina get away!" Cried Zelgadis, drawing his sword just as Trieze raised the rapier again, intent of plunging it down and killing both Wufei and Lina.   
  
But it was Gouarry who intercepted the blow, shattering the thinner and weaker blade. Then, ducking down he swung the and slashed the former OZ leader across the stomach and knocked him down with his shoulder. Trieze fell and did not move, his hand still clutching the handle of the broken rapier.   
  
Ignoring the body, the tall swordsman knelt next Lina and pulled her off the Chinese boy. Lina groaned and said something about hard muscles made of stone.   
  
Zelgadis growled, "What is going on here? Who are these men?"   
  
Heero shook his head, not knowing how to answer. He looked to Wufei and found the boy shivering and looking at Trieze's body. Heero knew the hardest thing Wufei had ever done was kill the former leader of OZ. His ghost had haunted Wufei for a year, and nearly drove him to betraying his ideals during the Mairemia incident. Heero looked back and saw Trowa kneeling beside the body of Trowa Dekim Barton, his eyes far away.   
  
Zelgadis stalked to Heero and grabbed his shoulder and shook him. "Answer dammit!"   
  
It was Trowa who spoke, "These men are dead. They were killed. I saw this man murdered in front of my eyes, and Wufei killed the other during the war. They're dead…so how can they be here…alive…"   
  
Lina, now finally coming to her senses looked down at the second body. "I have no clue what is going on, but I want out of this forest. Get your perverted hands off of me, Gouarry!" Gouarry immediately let go of the girl.   
  
Huffing, Lina stepped over Trieze and grabbed a trembling Amelia and started walking. Gouarry shrugged and followed though he kept his sword out. Zelgadis looked back at the three and asked, "Are you coming?"   
  
Heero nodded and saw Trowa go over to a still traumatized Wufei and help him to his feet. They started off in a fast walk, obviously all of them wanting out of the forest. Heero wanted out just as much as them all. He did not want to have any of his ghosts coming to him. He was sure he had caught a glimpse of one, but the sooner he saw clear sky, the better.   
  
It was Lina who cried out, followed by Amelia and even Gouarry and Zelgadis. Heero looked and found a young boy, smiling maniacally up at them. He was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, looking more like a girl. Yet, Lina was frightened as well as the others.   
  
The boy spoke, reaching for Lina. "Cast the Giga Slave! Go on! You don't want me to snuff out the life of all your friends. I am Hellmaster after all. Go on Lina! Cast it!" Heero shivered and he saw both Trowa and Wufei cringe when the boy threw his head back and laughed, the most evil sound they had ever heard coming out from those angelic lips.   
  
Yellow eyes shining with madness.   
  
Lina swallowed a scream, turned tail and ran, not her or her friends bothering to confront this child. Heero had no desire to find out what the boy was about, so they followed, the maniacal laughter taunting them from behind. Ahead, Heero heard Lina stammering, "He can't be alive! He can't!"   
  
Heero looked back to see if they were being followed when he ran into Zelgadis who had frozen still. Heero stumbled back, hurting after literally colliding with stone. Zelgadis was staring to the side, his cold blue eyes frightened. "No…" He whispered.   
  
Heero looked and saw a tall man in red with a staff standing with a small smile on his white porcelain face. The others continued to run, only Trowa stopping to look at the man, green eyes narrowed.   
  
The man pointed the staff toward Zelgadis who flinched. "Do you want to be strong, Zelgadis?"   
  
Zelgadis growled and backed away, "You're dead. You can't do anything to me anymore, Rezo."   
  
"You are my puppet. I can control you with a word."   
  
"I am not your puppet! Never again!" Screamed Zelgadis, his voice breaking.  
  
Trowa suddenly grabbed the stone young man and yanked at him. "He's dead, you said! Come on!" Rezo laughed, and Zelgadis growled under his breath. But he stepped back and ran, Trowa and Heero following.   
  
Like them all, these people had their own ghosts and demons to deal with. That child with the eyes of a madman, the man who called Zelgadis his puppet. They were the same. They were dead, yet alive and still haunting.   
  
They stopped when they caught up to the others, only to find Amelia weeping on her hands and knees before a beautiful woman covered in blood.   
  
"Amelia!" Cried Zelgadis, running to her and keeping his eyes on the woman. "Get up! She can't hurt you, she's dead! They're all dead!"   
  
Amelia shook her head and reached her hand out toward the woman. "But I should have done something! I should have done something!"   
  
The woman's blue eyes sparkled slightly and her head shook.   
  
"M…Mommy…"Cried Amelia.   
  
All of them, including Lina and her friends looked in shock and horror from Amelia to the woman. Amelia continued to cry, "I'm sorry Mommy! I should had shouted! Naga and I should have saved you!"   
  
Again the woman shook her head, and smiled gently. Then she turned her back on them and walked away, nearly gliding with the grace of a queen. Amelia turned to Lina and buried her face onto the older girl's shoulder. "Miss…Miss L…Lina…" She sobbed.   
  
So slowly, they walked on, supporting a still weeping Amelia between them. To their shock, Wufei helped support the girl, his obsidian eyes gentle as he helped her walk. He said nothing about her weakness, or her tears.   
  
It was while walking that Heero, Wufei and Trowa finally saw Lina's magic at work. They were all jumpy, and at one point, and twig snapped and Lina whirled around and screamed, "Fire Ball!" As she spoke those two words and ball of raging inferno appeared over her hand and she threw it where the sound came from.   
  
Of course, the only thing she burned was an innocent tree. There were no ghosts out for vengeance.   
  
They met no other obstacle when they were finally clear of the forest. Heero allowed himself to tiredly fall to grassy ground, noticing the others doing likewise. Heero looked up to the sky and almost smiled.   
  
Then a small face popped in front of his face.   
  
"Heero!" He heard Lina cry out. But Heero said nothing as he stared at the cute face of the nameless girl in white.   
  
"Are you still lost?" She asked, stepping back and letting him sit up.   
  
Heero looked at her, noticing the small puppy next to her feet. Heero replied, "I can't find my way back."   
  
The girl looked sad at this, putting a small finger in her mouth. Heero noticed all his companions looking intensely at him. But like Amelia, he had no fear of this one hurting him. The girl smiled, "Do you have friends? Mary here is my friend. If I get lost, she will help me fine my way back home!"   
  
Heero blinked. "I have friends." He said.   
  
The girl giggled and gave the astonished Heero a peck on the cheek. "Then you will find your way. Don't worry!" With that she flounced back, Mary leaping at her feet. Waving at him the girl ran back into the forest with her puppy, laughing gleefully without a care in the world.   
  
All seven of them sat in silence, looking toward the forest where the girl had disappeared. Not saying anything, no knowing what to say, or if they had anything to say. The wind blew, and the trees rustled and the grass blades danced, but still they sat not wanting to destroy the piece.   
  
"Well hello there!"   
  
Wufei let out and undignified squawk, causing everyone to leap to their feet ready for another ghost. But Heero found himself gapping at the purple haired man that hovered over Wufei, grinning like he found everything of anything amusing.   
  
"Xellos!" Cried Lina. Heero looked at the others, and could tell that the four were suspicious of this man. No fear, so he must be real. "What the Hell are you doing here?"   
  
Xellos landed on the floor, and smiled charmingly at them all. Heero noticed that he kept his eyes shut. Heero immediately did not trust him.   The purple haired man looked toward the forest.  "You know, I heard that this particular forest was haunted."  H paused and grinned with his eyes shut at each and every one of them.  "They say it is haunted by the souls of all who were killed in violence throughout time, from the past, present…" He looked at Heero and his grin became larger, "and future."  
  
 Lina glared, and Heero stiffened. _How did…_   
  


"That would have been nice to know _before _we went in there!"  Snapped Lina.  "Now answer my question, you crazy freak:  Why are you here?"

Xellos turned his head to Lina and said, "Well, I came to help you on your search!"   
  
Xellos looked to Heero and his eyes opened slightly. If possible, Heero would have swallowed his tongue. Amethyst eyes twinkled malevolently at him. Eyes only one other person Heero knew had.   
  
Xellos smirked and said, "Almost a day ago I came upon two interesting young men."   
  
Heero stiffened, and so did Trowa and Wufei. Could he be talking about…   
  
"They had run afoul with one of the Fishmen, who was after their blood. I saved them of course, being the great guy that I am." This earned him four dirty glares, and three suspicious ones. "They were lost and were looking for their three friends." This eyes grazed all three of them. Heero could not help but shiver as their eyes met.   
  
"Now the funny thing about these two was their origins. I had never met them before but it was obvious that they should not be walking together like friends."   
  
Heero was totally lost now. He had no clue what Xellos was getting with those last two sentences. He looked at Wufei who had his eyes only on Xellos, Trowa was frowning, looking troubled.   
  
"What are you talking about Xellos? Did you find these guys friends or not?" Demanded Lina impatiently.   
  
Xellos nodded. "Of course I did! But you see Lina, did you know that their friends, those two boys are in actuality a Golden Dragon and a Monster?"  He then pointed a finger at Heero who stiffened, feeling a wave of uncalled for fear.  "And that this boy here is an Ancient Dragon?"

***  
  


"You look cool."

Quatre graced Duo with a small smile, and continued to stare at his reflection in the small battered mirror.  Valgaav had literally dragged the two of them to the nearest town and made them get some appropriate clothing.  The town was small, and when they had entered they received many stares of suspicion.  Quatre knew immediately that if they were not careful there would be trouble.

The two had no choice in what they would be wearing.  Snapping irritably at the two of them, Valgaav forced them to sit on a rough bench in the tailor's shop and wait.  At first, the old tailor had refused to do service for them, but then Valgaav had grabbed the man by his old tunic and lifted him boldly off his feet.  Quatre had protested, yelling at Valgaav to put down the man.  Valgaav had shrugged and dropped him, but Duo had caught the man and lessened the impact of the fall.

The man didn't need anymore convincing.

The old tailor and Valgaav had been gone in the depths of the shop for nearly three hours, and Duo was loosing his patience, but Quatre told his friend to stay put.  He knew that Duo bored meant that Duo was going to get into trouble.  And trouble in this town was that last thing Quatre wanted.

Finally after another hour of waiting, Valgaav had immerged with a pale and exhausted tailor, carrying their new clothes.  He had handed Duo a long sleeved black tunic, belt, and trousers that were all black, with boots to match.  There was a long cloak too, but it was light, and did not weigh the braided boy down.  

For Quatre, Valgaav gave him a long sleeve white robe trimmed with gold that went to a little below his knees, a white sash that went around his waist, light blue trousers and white boots.  He had a white cloak with a hood.

Quatre frowned slightly and looked back at Duo.  "Duo…your scar…"

Duo started and placed his hand on the side of his neck, where the cross-shaped scar was.  Valgaav, who was standing aside smirking, grabbed Duo's hand and yanked it away.

Duo looked about to cuss the daylights out of the other for touching him when Valgaav said, "So this is your human heritage."

"Wh…wha…?"  Stammered Duo, trying to retrieve his hand from Valgaav's hold,

Valgaav looked at Quatre then down at Duo.  "Monster's do not scar.  This is proof that you have some humanity in you."  He let Duo go.

Duo stepped back and growled, " 'Some'?  Arrogant…"

"Duo," Said Quatre, trying to calm Duo down.  "Forget about it, okay."

"You have your own scars as well, Infant."  Said Valgaav.  "You try to hide them behind your hair, but I see them.  They are in strange runes that I cannot read."

Quatre grimaced and gingerly touched his forehead, feeling the rough scarred tissues beneath his fingers.  His memories of Farefello's torture were vague.  He could barely remember a thing.  Of this torture, he only remember being held down while Farefello held in his hand a pitcher and gently tipped its contents.

He didn't remember anything else.  And was thankful for it.

"Its says," Whispered Quatre in a shuddering voice, "Hell."

Valgaav blinked, looking confused.  "This was burned to your forehead."  Valgaav smirked then.  "Funny.  I would think that your Bane would consider those burns his badge of courage and flaunt them.  But not you."

Quatre found himself shivering, not wanting to think anymore of it.  Duo saw this and said, "Can we go now?  We're just wasting time here."

Quatre gave his friend and smile of appreciation, then looked up at Valgaav saying, "Yes.  We are wasting time."

The tall Ancient Dragon shrugged at this, and waved at them to follow him out.  They both followed, but Quatre hesitated and looked back at the old tailor.  He flinched as he sensed hatred and disgust from the man.  Turning back he practically ran to catch up to Duo and Valgaav.

Quatre whispered to Duo, "There is something not right here."

Duo looked at him, then looked around.  He stiffened slightly, but grinned, "They're just staring cause we look odd, that's all."

Quatre was relieved that Duo noticed the odd looks.  But he knew that the people were not staring cause of the way they looked.  It was something else.  The look from the tailor spoke volumes.  Also the reason why he had refused in the beginning to make them their clothes.  Whatever the reason, Quatre reverently did not want to know.  He wanted out of the town.  

Then, a rock was thrown, hitting Duo on the back of his head.

Duo whirled around, his cloak flying around him, and his braid snapping back.  He picked up the stone and shouted, "Whose the jackass with a death wish?!"

Valgaav now stopped and was looking at Duo, the stone, then at the townspeople.  His eyes narrowed, and he bared his fangs slightly as one man stepped boldly forward, in his hand was another stone, which he threw at Valgaav who easily knocked it away.

A woman stepped foreword, holding her child to her breast.  "We know what you are, creatures!  We know what you bring!  Go back to your dark home and bury yourselves there and never come back out!"

A teenage boy stepped forward and threw a stone at Duo again.  Duo dodged and threw the stone he was holding, hitting the boy on the forehead and making him fall, stunned.  Duo was furious as he shouted, "What the Hell are you crazy people talking about?!  Why the Hell are you throwing damn stones at us?!"

"Monster!  Get out!"  The few people were now becoming a mob, in their hands they held rakes, shoves, and a few had some scythes.  

Quatre cried out, "Please, we are not here to harm you!  We are leaving now!"

"Kill them!"  Screamed another.  "Kill the Dragons and the Monster!  Kill them all!"

Duo was inching backwards, looking still furious but a little nervous.  "Okay, three to fifty is not my idea of a good fight.  I say we run."

Quatre nodded, side stepping a stone thrown easily.  He looked at Valgaav and gaped as before his eyes the man disappeared.  He heard Duo curse, and felt an odd sense of betrayal.  Where had he gone, and why had he chosen now of all times to disappear.  "Valgaav!"  He shouted.  "_Valgaav!"_

Quatre stumbled back as Duo grabbed his arm.  "Forget about the bastard, Quatre!  Lets just get the Hell out of here.  These people are out for blood!  Shit!"  He cursed again, and yanked harder on Quatre's arm.

Quatre was livid.  How could he have not sensed it?  He had been absolutely positive that Valgaav had been sincere in his offer to protect them and lead them to Philia.  Was it true that as Valgaav had said, his powers were weak and untrained…

_Would Bane have made the same mistake?_

Runaway… 

"Dammit Quatre!  MOVE!"  

Quatre bolted, nearly dragging Duo with him with his sudden movement.  They ran, and Quatre had an odd sense of déjà vu.  He recalled an incident over a month ago with him and Duo running through unknown streets for their lives.  But instead of a mob out for their blood, they had two trained assassins going for their heads.

Quatre let Duo take the lead.  The American having more experience in running away on foot would probably have a sixth sense for escaping.  He grunted as a stone hit the back of his shoulder blades, and he looked over his shoulder to see that the mob had gotten bigger and much closer.  One was a few meters away.  People now were wielding torches and rope.  Quatre took a large gulp of air and pumped his legs harder.  Climbing a tree wouldn't save them this time.  He wasn't sure if he could count on Xellos's appearing and saving them again.

Then he stumbled and fell, sprawling hard onto the ground.  He saw Duo stop and turn around, his violet eyes wide with anger and fear as he looked from Quatre to the mob.  Quatre could almost hear Duo's mind screaming, _"Do something!!"_

They were weaponless, they knew nothing of anything here.  Monsters…Dragons…it was too much.  

**_Runaway…_**

Duo ran to him, just as he was trying to get up, reaching down to haul him up again.  But then one of the mob caught up to them, and collided into Duo.  The braided boy flew back, and Quatre surged to his feet, ducking low and ramming into the man with his shoulder.  The man staggered back, clutching his waist, and Quatre ran to Duo, grabbing his hand and pulled at his arm so that he was behind him.

Duo grunted, obviously a little disoriented from being rammed into by the man.  "Quatre…what are you doing?"

Quatre did not answer him, focusing only on the mob that were almost to them.  Their faces contorted into ugly specters of hatred and murderous rage.  Eyes showing no remorse, even at the prospect of killing two innocent boys who had nothing to do with anything.  It made Quatre's stomach turn thinking about it.

Runaway… 

We are the same. Bane…he chooses to use everything that he has, not caring who he injures or kills in the process. I always hold back. If I carelessly used my powers, Bane and I would be at a draw.

It was time to test his theory.  Duo and I will not survive if I don't use them.  I have never used them on so many people before…but I can't hold back…I mustn't

You're learning… 

_Shut up!_

Use them, Quatre.  Show them our true might! 

_"SHUT UP!!!!"_

And Quatre let go, only holding onto a little of his control to shield Duo who was yelling at him from behind, trying to make him run.  He focused his whole being on those intent on killing him and Duo and allowed his mind to snap savagely at them.  He was aware of his power surging around him, causing his cloak and clothes to billow around him.  He heard Duo gasp from behind but ignored his friend.

Ignore everything…that way no one can touch you…no one will ever touch you. 

Quatre grimaced, trying to block out that bitter voice.  He felt a push in his mind and shook his head savagely, watching as the mob in front of him stopped short and clutched at their heads, falling to the floor unconscious.  He knew that Bane was pushing him on…wanting to join in.

No, Bane.  This isn't a game.

**_I wan to punish them for hurting you._**

****

They are afraid of me.

Are you afraid of them?  You mustn't,  for you are stronger than they are.  Look at them groveling at your feet.  You have the power; so use it so that no one will ever dare hurt you!

****

Stop it.

You have the power… 

****

_"I SAID STOP!"_

"Quatre!  Stop!"

Quatre gasped, for a moment unable to breath, or see anything.  He saw black then red, and felt his legs buckle beneath him.   

I can't breath…I can't… 

He felt someone grab his neck from behind and shove him down so that his head was between his legs in the most uncomfortable position.  He gasped again and nearly sobbed as he felt the cool air enter his lungs.  Taking large, loud breaths he pushed upward against the hand that held him and was allowed to sit up.

Blinking tear filled eyes he met the violet ones of Duo who was smiling stiffly in utter relief.  Quatre found himself smiling in thanks, but then he gasped as he saw movement behind Duo.  Without thinking he lunged forward, knocking Duo down just as the man who had attacked them earlier plunged a wooden stake down, missing Duo but driving it deep into Quatre's shoulder.

Quatre screamed in pain and fell backwards, clutching his wound as it gushed out in blood, staining his white robes and cloak.  He lay on his back, gazing through pain filled eyes as the man stood over him, grinning as he raised the stake again, Quatre's blood dripping from it's end onto his ashen face.  

Suddenly a flurry of black death lunged at the man, twisting the stake in his hand and turning against him, plunging it deep into his stomach.  Quatre opened his mouth to scream again, not in pain but anguish as he watched Duo dig the stake deeper into the man's gut, blood drenching the braided boy's hands.

And for a brief second an amused smirk graced Duo's lips, his violet eyes darkening in pleasure.  Then they were wide and trembling, the smirk turning into a small 'o' of horror.  Duo stepped back as the man fell to his knees, looking up at his murderer with all the hatred of the world.  Duo shook his head, looking about to apologize, but the man spat out in a hissing voice, "Monster!"

The man's eyes rolled in his head and he fell down, dead.

Duo moaned.

Quatre slowly sat up, biting back a cry of pain.  "Duo…"  He whispered as he felt horrible anguish that made his wound seem non-existent coming from the Duo.  Quatre's eyes filled, and he called again, "Please!  Duo!"

Duo turned and looked at him, and Quatre started in shock when he saw the tears swimming in Duo's eyes.  "Its…it's true…"  Whispered the boy who called himself Death, sounding like a small child, lost and alone.  "I am a Monster…I am Death…I enjoy it.  I can't live without it…I swore to never kill…and I've just done it again…"

"Duo…"  

Duo looked down at his hands, hands covered in blood.  "Boy's don't cry…"  He said.  "Especially not murdering monsters."

At this, Quatre could not hold it any longer.  He started to weep, dropping his head and crying.  His tears slid down his face, mixing with his blood and washing them away.  Duo did not move, his face averted so that he may not watch Quatre's moments of weakness.  But Quatre wept even harder, his tears amounting for himself…and for Duo who refused to weep.

He tried to swallow his tears when he felt a presence re-appear behind them.  He felt Heero's presence, but knew that the person who stood behind them was not Heero.  It was Valgaav.  

The tall yellow-eyed man looked at the fallen bodies of the knocked out mob, then at the one dead man, at the bloodstained Duo, and finally at the injured, weeping Quatre.  "I watched everything."

Quatre, in his haze of pain and anguish was minutely surprised that Duo had not already gone for the man's throat.  Valgaav knelt beside Quatre and placed a hand on his wounded shoulder.  Quatre flinched away, loathing at the man's touch.  But Valgaav held him still and his hand started to glow.  

Quatre suddenly felt like he was swimming through a stream, his mind clearing and the pain in his body drifting away with the currents.  The raging emotions calmed, and he regained control of his emotions and the emotions leaking from Duo.  He blinked when the hand left him and looked down at his shoulder.  His clothes clean, his wound gone.  

"A simple healing spell."  Said Valgaav.  Quatre blinked at him in shock then looked to Duo who was also watching wide-eyed.  

Quatre then moved away and demanded, "Why did you leave us!  We were almost killed!"

Valgaav looked at him oddly.  "I knew that you did not need my help."

Quatre blinked again, not knowing how to answer.

Valgaav smirked at his expression.  "You don't need me to protect you that much, Infant.  I knew you had the power to stop the mob.  You just were sloppy and missed one.  But your friend here dealt with that, even if the outcome is…unappealing."

Duo shouted, "I killed a man!"

"Who was about to kill the Infant here.  Do you regret saving him?"

"No…I…"  Duo swore, his hands clenching into fists, the blood drying onto his hands.  "I swore never to kill again!  I could have knocked him out…I could have done something else to avoid killing!"

"But he is dead now, and the Infant is alive.  Deal with it."

Duo hissed, "Son of a Bitch."

Valgaav shrugged and stood up, reaching to his white pants he pulled out a small canteen and threw it at Duo.  "Wash that stuff off your hands.  We still have to reach Philia."

Duo caught it, and silently washed the blood from his hands.  Once done, he wiped them on the grass.  They were ready to go.  Quatre stayed clear of Valgaav, staying near Duo.  Trying to ignore as his friend rubbed his hands together, and of the soft movement that came from Duo's lips:

It won't wash off…it will never wash off… 

TO BE CONTINUED…hehehe

HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?!


	7. part 6

NOTES:  Hiya!  Here's another part of _The Way Home_!  I kept on having this image in my head, it was driving me crazy!  Anyway, Philia finally makes her appearance, and we get a glimpse of Lina's dream.  

WARNING: Umm…Maybe a little blood, and a distraught Duo.  No violence like that last chapter.  

**THE WAY HOME**

PART VI 

_The wind was blowing in giant gales that blew the dirt into the air.  Wisps of the dust swirled around Lina, causing her long dark cape to flap violently around her, and her long hair to fall over her face.  She yanked at it irritably, keeping her head up as she stared at the dark void over her._

_She stood on a cliff.  She did not recognize it, and had no clue how she got there.  She was staring at something in the air.  It was dark, yet light, and she had no clue what she was staring at.  For a moment she felt alone and afraid.  She knew that this presence above her was important…and dangerous…_

_But why…what was it?_

_The thing shuddered, and Lina took a step back, not wanting to be anywhere near this dark thing.  Her back collided into something firm, and a pair of hands grasped her shoulders and steadied her.  Lina looked over her shoulder and blinked.  She could not make anything of the face, could not tell anything about the person holding, yet she felt a sense of calm, and an odd sense of possession.  She wanted to protect this person who had caught and calmed her. _

_ There was another presence next to her, a familiar one.  She did not need to look to see that it was Gouarry.  But she did look, and smiled as her eyes met his kind and gentle blue ones.  Beside him was Xellos, the Monster's eyes open, amethyst slit pupil eyes not on her or Gouarry, but on the one holding her._

_Again, this surge of possession. She glared at Xellos and placed a gloved hand one that was on her shoulder.  She mouthed, "Mine."  To Xellos, and took an odd pleasure in seeing his eyes narrow.  _

_There were others around her.  Zelgadis, and Amelia stood side by side.  With them were the strangers Wufei and Trowa.  Then there was Valgaav of all people, and he had a firm hold on Heero.  It seemed like Heero was rushing toward the edge of the cliff, but Valgaav was holding him back, protecting him for the darkness above.  Then there was Philia, looking serious and a little worn.  She too had someone beside her, but like the one who held her shoulders, Lina could not make anything of this person._

_Philia looked at her, with sad sorrowful eyes, reaching an arm and holding the figure next to her in a cradling hug.  And Lina knew…_

_These strangers, the two unidentified ones, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei, had to leave.  They had to go to this darkness above, they had to go.  But Lina did not want to let this one who held her go.  She could tell that this darkness that floated above was dangerous, unpredictable…almost like the Lord of Nightmares.  She did not want to give what was hers away to this.  She looked back and saw the same looks from Zelgadis and Amelia.  She looked at Gouarry who stood transfixed as he gazed up.  Finally she looked at Xellos…pleadingly…_

_She did not want to let go…_

Lina gasped and sat straight up.  She shivered as a cool breeze blew threw her open window and caress her sweat drenched skin.  That dream again…though this time her new companions were in it.  Was it a coincidence?  After all, those three had made an impression on her, especially after going through that cursed forest, and Xellos's little revelation about Heero.

Heero…an Ancient Dragon…

That stupid Xellos was up to something, though Lina could not fathom why Xellos would try something like that.  It was obvious that he had an interest in her new companions as well as their missing friends.  Lina had to admit, they were not normal.  They obviously had proved that they could defend themselves, yet they had no inkling about magic, or the geography or history or anything.  They were lost in more ways then one.

And the two missing friends:  A Golden Dragon and a Monster.

Wufei had started laughing at this, thinking that Xellos was jesting.  The boy after that had dismissed Xellos and refused to listen to what the Monster had to say.  It was kind of funny since Xellos looked a bit shocked at his total dismissal.  But as for Trowa and Heero, they listened with serious faces, and both had shrugged, neither of them believing the purple haired man.  The only reason why they had even gave Xellos any sort of consideration, was because Xellos had seen and talked to their two missing friends.

What Lina didn't understand was where had Valgaav come into the picture.  Xellos had simply answered when asked where the two were was, "Oh, I left them with Valgaav."  Lina knew that Valgaav no longer sought her life, but still, she was not inclined to rest the safety of two lost and absolutely innocent boys in the hands of her ex-killer.  

Lina frowned.   She was not going to get any sleep.  Getting up, she put on a pair of warm slippers (curtsey of the inn they were staying in) and went outside.  She tiptoed past the rooms of her friends, smiling slightly as she recognized Gouarry's snore.  There were some nice benches outside the inn that she could relax and stargaze on.  Once outside she stopped short when she saw that she was not the only one unable to sleep.

Heero was outside, not in a bench, but lying down on the grass, his arms cradling the back of his head.  Lina stood there, unsure whether to go back in or to intrude.  But Heero spoke up, "You can come if you want…I don't mind."

Lina bristled.  "Like I have to ask your permission!"

She stomped over to the bench next to Heero and threw herself onto it, fuming at the boy.  Was it the moonlight playing tricks, or was the other smirking?  Lina calmed herself down and asked, "So, can't sleep?"

Heero remained silent.  His eyes deeply in focus into the star speckled sky above.  Lina, for a moment, thought of Zel, when she had first met him and how quiet he was.  She found herself smiling.  She asked, "Do you wanna talk?"

"About what?"

He had not bothered to even look at her, but Lina was not one to run away from a challenge (as long as it did not involve Fibrizzo or her sister).  "About your friends.  About you, about where you came from."

"Does it matter?"  He asked.  "Once we find them, we you don't have to bother about us any longer."

Lina cocked an eyebrow.  "Oh?  And how are you going to find your way back home, huh?  You're obviously lost, you have no clue about anything, like you weren't even raised in this world, and to top that off, Xellos has an interest in you and your friends."

Heero frowned.  "Xellos is not to be trusted."  He said firmly.

"Of course not!  He's a Monster!"

At this, Heero looked at her.  "Monster?  You mean you believe his story about fairies and dragons?"

There was a long silence then Lina said slowly,  "Heero, I meant that Xellos _is_ a Monster.  He is an honest pureblood Monster.  That body of his isn't the real thing.  Do you understand?"

Heero frowned.  "That's impossible.  There are no such things!"

"You said that about magic."  Said Lina.  She could not get annoyed at his ignorance.  It was not like Gouarry's stupidity. Heero was just lost, totally and utterly lost.

Heero shook his head, "But…but that's understandable!"  Heero looked nervous, for the first time since meeting him, Lina saw how frightened the boy was.  "After all," He continued.  "Quatre has powers.  Its not magic, but still powers."

Lina demanded, "Quatre?"

Heero looked at her then said, "One of my missing friends."

"He knows magic?"

Heero shook his head.  "No.  I saw your magic and it involved casting spells.  Quatre never does that.  He just focuses and wills it."

Lina remembered what Xellos had said about the two missing boys:  One was a Monster; the other was a Golden Dragon.  These two species were born with powers that had to be controlled at a very young age.  So could it be true…could Xellos have spoken the truth?   And if so, then could Heero be an Ancient Dragon?  And if this was all true who were they?  How could it be possible that non of them knew what they were, and how could these four mortal enemies:  Two humans, an Ancient Dragon, a Golden Dragon, and a Monster become friends who fought side by side and protected one another.  Like Heero, worrying about the well being of a Golden Dragon and a Monster, one who had totally annihilated his race, and the other after his blood due to Valgaav's allegiance to Gaav?

"Lina?"

Heero was looking at her oddly, with some concern in his normally hard cobalt eyes.

Lina looked at him seriously.  "I want answers, Heero.  No more hiding.  If what you say is true, then it makes Xellos's story more believable.  And if what he says is true, then things are going to get very dangerous."

"What do you mean…what does Quatre's powers have to do with Xellos's story being true?"

Lina raise her hand:  "There are only three species in this world that are born with powers:  The first ones are Monsters, the second are the Golden Dragons, and the third are the Ancient Dragons.  It is impossible for your friend to have powers and not be somehow linked to one of these three species.  Got it?"

Heero said, "I am not an Ancient Dragon, Duo is not a Monster, and Quatre is not an Ancient Dragon.  We are all human."

Lina snorted, "Yeah, whatever, keep telling yourself that, Heero.  It won't be long before you will be faced with the hard truth.  But that's not the point:  You guys are going to be getting into pretty nasty stuff, and since I'm helping you, I want to know your story."

"If we are endangering you then we will leave.  We have faced greater odds, Lina.  We can take care of ourselves.  We were trained to do so."

Lina was about to yell at him for being stubborn when she stopped at what he said.  "Trained?"

Heero looked away.  "I won't tell you everything, but I will tell you this:  Where we come from, there is no magic, no supernatural creatures, just people.  There was a war, and my companions and I fought in it.  All five of us fought and survived.  We were hunted, shunned, nearly executed and killed, yet we came through."

For a moment, Lina did not believe him.  A war?  They were soldiers in a war?  But they were her age!  Lina believed herself and her friends exceptional, after all each and every one of them were special, not like any normal person.  Were these kids like them?  But if they were, how could they live without magic, or without knowledge of Monsters and Dragons?

Heero continued, "We came here by accident.  All five of us were…kidnapped some months ago, and taken against our wills by these men who wanted some information that only we five possessed.  We escaped, but we were lost."

"So now here you are."

Heero seemed about to contradict her, but he stopped and nodded.  Lina knew that there was much, much more to the story.  But he had not lied to her about what happened to them, and that was good.  "Is there anything else?"  She asked.

"I…I can't really tell you much more.  If I do ever tell you the rest, then it would have to be with the consent of all four of my comrades."

Lina nodded, understanding.  "Well, whatever.  What you told me doesn't help much, though it does make me understand that you and your friends are not just any other person."  She winked at him.  

Heero looked away.

Lina suddenly asked, "Who was that girl…the one from at the forest?"

Heero glared at her, "Who was the boy that you ran away from?"

Lina snorted indignantly, "That was Hellmaster Fibrizzo.  One of the strongest Monster lords!  Xellos served under him, y'know."

"Why were you…scared?"

Lina knew that he was mocking her.  "Watch it, Buddy!  Don't tell me you don't know Hellmaster!"

"I have never heard of his name in my life."

"Well!  He nearly killed all my friends so that I would cast the Giga Slave.  I assume you don't know that the Giga Slave, if miscast it would consume the entire world!  He's was a Monster, and that's what Monsters want."

Heero was silent.  He then said, "Xellos says that Duo is a Monster.  Yet Duo cares about the world and life.  Xellos is contradicting himself."

Lina was about to yank at her hair when she remembered what both Trowa and Zelgadis had said.  "Lets not get back into that, okay!"

Heero was smirking again.  "Fine then."

Lina scowled at him.  The boy was annoying, but she could not stay mad at him.  Then she pointed down at him.  "Okay, it's your turn."

"My turn?"

"Yep!  I told you about Hellmaster, now you tell me about that little girl."

The smirk was gone, and Lina was about to feel triumphant when she looked into Heero's eyes.  The cold look that was almost always in his eyes were gone, replaced by a shattering look of fear and anguish, and almost total self-hatred.  Ashamed suddenly at causing this reaction, she was about to tell him to forget about telling her if it hurt too much, but Heero sat up.  

The dark haired boy curled an arm around his knee and looked down into he grass, a pained look making him look far older than he was.  "I was trained to carry out missions since I was very young.  These missions involved sabotaging, destroying…and sometimes killing.  I was trained so that I could not feel any emotions for what I was doing.  I was trained to just be a murderer…a machine that did not feel.

"On one mission I was ordered to destroy a military facility.  I went, placed some bombs there, and when I made my escape I laid down on the grass.  Then this little girl came up to me…this little girl and her puppy…"

He stopped, and Lina felt herself shiver, her hands going cold at what she said.  What Heero was admitting was terrifying, to be trained not to feel was harsh…she did not need to be an expert to know this.  

"She asked me if I was lost, and I said that I had been lost my whole life.  This little girl did not know me, yet she was sad for me.  To…to cheer me up she gave me a flower, a little yellow flower.  No one had ever treated me so kindly before…no one had ever given me anything to make me feel better.  I did not understand her, but I kept that flower…

"That night, I set off the bombs and I was proud that I had accomplished my mission thoroughly.  Just as I was about to turn away, one large…" He stopped thinking then shook his head.  "Let just say a large object from the facility fell into an apartment where people lived in."

Lina gasped.

"I stood there, watching as that building collapsed.  It was night, everyone was home asleep…so many of them.  After the fires had died down, I looked through the wreckage…" He paused, and when he spoke again, his voice shook with grief.  "I found the girl, still in her little white dress, and her puppy…dead."

"Oh Heero."  Whispered Lina.   

Heero looked at her.  "I did not want her to die.  I wanted her and her puppy back.  When…the men who were training me saw how I felt, they put me through an even harsher training, so that I would forget what happened and go back to being the unfeeling killer that I was.  But they failed, and I never forgot and I never will."

And Lina stayed silent after that.  She turned away from Heero and looked up to the stars.  She could not imagine how horrible Heero's life must have been.  She could understand how Heero must value his friendship with the other boys.  She could understand the loyalty and possession.  Lina vowed silently that night, sitting with Heero looking at the stars, that no matter what, she was not going to abandon him or his friends…even when they do fine the two missing boys, she would help them home.

And Lina Inverse never breaks her word.

***************

Duo knew that Quatre was worried about him.  It was easy to tell by the pinched look on his friend's face.  It was slowly getting dark; the sun was an orange hue that rimmed the trees.  Duo wished he had his Deathsycthe so that he could just fly it into the sun.  Just end it all.  But then an image appeared in his mind.  He had been trying hard not to think of her since being taken by those mad scientist. 

_Hilde…_

He missed the girl.  He missed her steaks as well.  The last time he saw her, was when he had come home from his salvaging job, only to find her small petite body crumbled on the kitchen's tiled floor.  There was a small tranquilizer dart stuck on her back.  Then he had been attacked, and was taken away, leaving his girl lying there alone and hurt.  It had been over a month and Duo had done a good job not thinking of her.  She was a tough cookie, and would wake up and be raising hell on the colonies trying to find him.  When he got back, she'd probably slug him for worrying her so much, and then she'd hug and kiss him.  

But if she kissed him, wouldn't she smell the blood on him?  If she held his hands in hers, wouldn't she feel the stickiness?  Would she still love him after discovering that the boy she fell in love with was a ruthless Monster who had killed a man?  He could have just knocked the guy out.  He was trained in hand-to-hand combat; he could have easily disarmed him and knocked him out.  

But he didn't.

"Duo…"

Duo looked at Quatre who was staring at him, his eyes filled with concern that Duo believed he did not deserve.  "Duo…you're bleeding."

Duo blinked and true enough he felt a sting on his head.  Frowning he lifted his hand and touched his would, his fingers coming away stained.  "How the…"

"You walked into a tree branch."  Said Quatre.  

"I did?"  Duo blinked and looked to Valgaav who stood no too far ahead, watching the two of them with disapproving eyes.  "I didn't notice."  He muttered looking back at Quatre.

"Duo, why don't you let Valgaav heal you?  I mean, I'm sure if we ask he'll do it."

Duo looked down at Quatre.  Duo was only slightly taller than the blond, but it always seemed that Quatre was much smaller and younger when in truth; Duo was only a couple of months older.  But Quatre seemed like an innocent, where Duo couldn't act innocent to save his life.  

And for a moment, Duo hated Quatre.

"I don't need that bastard's help!"  He hissed, stepping away from Quatre and his concern.  Duo looked down at the blood on his fingers.  Who would have thought a Monster bled red like a man?

"Duo…"  Started Quatre again.  "Please, I know you're beating yourself about…."

"Shut up!"  

Duo noticed Valgaav smirking.  Duo would have given anything for a chance to rearrange his ugly smirking face.  Duo hissed at Quatre, "You can take whatever you want from that freak, Quatre.  I ain't!  Now if you don't mind, I need some privacy, so leave me the Hell alone!"

Duo took some satisfaction as Quatre's eyes flashed with hurt then anger.  "Duo, it isn't safe for you to go out alone."

"Oh really?"  Duo grabbed Quatre by the front of his cloak and flung him aside.  "I think a Monster can handle himself fine!  I'm pretty good at killing whoever gets in my way."

"Duo!"

But Duo ignored him; stomping sideways off the path they had been following.  As he walked on he was relieved that Quatre had the sense not to follow him, and in this felt shameful for the way he had treated the blond.  He knew Quatre could not help worrying, or caring, but at these moments, when all Duo wanted was peace, Quatre could get annoying.  As for the suggestion of Valgaav healing him…

Bastard would probably sprout him another head just to see how he and Quatre would react.  The freak was treating them like lab rats.  He put them in situations and sat back to watch the results.  

Duo nearly stumbled as he caught sight of a pond.  Blinking, he looked down at his hands, still seeing the blood on them even though he had washed it away earlier.  It wouldn't be that easy.  It was never that easy.  Stumbling, Duo practically yanked the cloak of, letting it drop to the ground.  Rolling up his sleeves to his elbows, Duo went to his knees and dipped his hands in, shivering slightly at the cold.  He splashed his face with the clear clean water, wiping it out of his eyes and taking deep breaths as he found that his hands were shaking.  

Leaning over slightly he saw his reflection in the pond.  Above him he saw the last rays of sunlight begin to disappear, as did his reflection.  But his eyes were shining brightly.  Those purple eyes…eyes like Xellos…eyes of a Monster.

People were just not born with purple eyes.  In the streets when he was young on L2 many knew him for his long hair and purple eyes.  Weird eyes.  No one ever called him a Monster.  Just weird.  

A Monster.  He was a Monster.  An enemy to human kind.

A murderer.

Duo's throat constricted, and he let out a dry sob.  He had felt the dark pleasure when he plunged the stake into the man's gut.  He could not excuse himself for it.  It was unforgivable.  He had thought he had accepted the fact that his ancestor was a Monster, but he had been trying to believe that he was not like that.  He had killed, but that was war.  That man should not have died.    Another sob shook his frame as he thought of Hilde.  He could never face her after what he had done.  

Duo reached and traced the scar on his neck.  Would Father Maxwell or Sister Helen have forgiven him?  How could they if he couldn't forgive himself?

No tears came, just dry sobs.  He never cried.  He had no tears.  Boys don't cry.  Especially Monsters.  How could he return after what he had done?  He didn't deserve Hilde, he didn't deserve life.  He was a killer, an oath breaker.  He didn't deserve to live.

He froze when he heard a twig snap, for a moment he thought it was Quatre, but it wasn't.

Duo had seen pictures of angels before, and now he seemed to be staring at one.  A beautiful woman in white robes stood a few feet from him, a white-gloved hand placed on a tree.  She had long straight blond hair, and deep blue eyes that were wide as she stared at him.   A basket of herbs had been dropped, its contents spilled to the ground.  

Then Duo saw the hate in her eyes, and he dropped his gaze.  She knew what he was.  Even an angel had forsaken him.

"Xellos!"  She said.

Duo looked up in shock.  He nearly backed away into the pond when she advanced angrily toward him, her hands clenched into fists.  She stopped suddenly.  "You're not Xellos.  But you are a Monster."

Duo dropped his gaze, unable to look up at her.  It hurt, those words coming out of an angel.  She knew Xellos, meaning she would know that he was related to the freakish Monster, and he would be condemned.

The woman's countenance then changed quite suddenly, her voice softening.  "Why are you looking away?  Look up!"

Duo could not help but obey, lifting his anguished eyes to meet hers.  He wished for death at that moment.  He wanted to die, for he deserved it.  The woman flinched, "You have that disgusting Xellos's eyes.  Don't tell me…"

Duo shuddered, but did not look away.  

The woman frowned.  She kneeled down so that she was only slightly above Duo.  "But you don't seem powerful, and you don't feel hostile.  And I saw you crying."

"Boy's don't cry…especially not Monsters."  Duo found himself whispering, dropping his head, unable to keep on staring at her.  "If you know Xellos, and I think you figured out that we're related…then I'm sure you'd gladly do me a favor."

Her eyes darkened angrily.  "Why would I do anything for a Monster, especially one that belongs to Xellos?"

Duo shut his eyes tightly at that.  "I don't belong to him!  I never will!  And I will never let myself be his!"  He opened his eyes and said, "Do this!  Kill me.  I know you can, so just do it!  I can't live with knowing what I am!"

"Kill you!"  The woman gasped, drawing back.  

"Do it!"  Duo was begging, but he didn't care.  He wanted the pain to go away, he wanted the guilt gone.  He couldn't face the others…or Hilde.  "Please, just end it.  I can't live like this!"

But the woman only stared at him, her eyes searching him.  She then reached, and Duo flinched…she was going to do it…she was going to kill him.  But instead elegant gloved fingers brushed his long bangs away from his face.  "You're bleeding."  She whispered.  Then she smiled gently, and Duo had never seen such a beautiful smile.  "Your blood is human."

Duo only looked at her, not understanding.  "And you were crying."  She said, tracing a finger under his eyes.  "Monster's feel no remorse for whatever they do, they don't cry, but you were."  She paused, "No tears, but I can tell that the tears have already been spent a long time ago, so now that you can only cry in dryness."

Duo wanted to pull away then, but suddenly he was in her arms, with his head laying on her chest like a child, her cloak coming around him as she cradled him.  "Why did you ask me to kill you?"  She asked softly.  "You are part human, yet part Monster…but though you have the feel of a Monster and Xellos, you are human."

She placed a hand on his head, over the wound and Duo was engulfed in a beautiful light, the pain was gone, as for the feeling of death, but the sadness and grief remained.  He had not felt like this since his days in the Maxwell Church.  Duo shut his eyes and whispered softly, "Forgive me…please forgive me…

"I promised to never kill anyone after the war.  I was so happy that finally I could wash away all that blood.  But I broke it…I killed a man today…I could have just knocked him out, but instead I killed him…"

"Why did you kill him?"  She asked.  Her hand remained on his head, and her voice was still soothing and soft.

"I just found out I was part Monster.  I never knew, I just thought I was weird.  But then I came here, and I found out what I was…and Xellos…"  Duo buried his head deeper into her chest, but no tears came, even though his whole body shook.  "I was with Quatre in a village today…they immediately knew that we weren't all human.  Its all so messed up, they looked at me and knew I was a Monster, yet I've lived with myself my whole life and I was too stupid to see it!"

She shushed him, and started stroking his cheek.  "The village?"  She asked.

"The bastard who was supposed to be guiding us just up and left us when the mob showed up.  They weren't out for a few beatings or scaring, they were out for blood, with torches and ropes!  We ran, and Quatre did his voodoo and put them to sleep, but he missed one, and the guy hurt him and was about to kill him with this wooden stake…and then I came and turned the stake on him…"

"You saved your friend."  Said the woman.

"Yeah, but I was trained to fight!  I could have easily disarmed him and knocked him out.  But I didn't.  What's worse…"  He paused and looked up into her deep blue eyes.  This was it.  For sure now she would throw him away.  "For a moment, I enjoyed killing him.  I enjoyed seeing him hurt."

He felt her stiffen slightly, but she relaxed and sighed, "And here you are killing yourself with remorse for what you have done, and what you felt."  She pulled him away slightly, and smiled.  Duo was speechless, how could she smile after he had confessed?  "Listen, she said, you killed that man in self-defense, and in that moment of desperation, you felt pleasure.  You are part Monster after all.  But you are mostly human, for here you are now, crying and wishing for death."  She touched his cheek, "You saved your friend.  That is what is important."

"But…"

She shook her head. "Don't question me.  You are very young.  So you listen to your elders, even though I am still considered young for my race."  She sighed and frowned at him.   "Where is your friend…Quatre you called him.  And that cowardly guide, where are they?"

Duo again felt a wave of shame.  "I left Quatre with the bastard.  The guy came back after the danger was over."

The woman's frowned deepened, and Duo felt like a child again, being chastised by Sister Helen.  "Why did you leave your friend?"

Duo fidgeted.  "Cause, he was trying to tell me the same thing you were.  And also cause I'm and idiot you does things without thinking."

Her frown lightened, and she asked, "Your friend, is he a Monster too?"

Duo gaped, "No way!  He's supposed to be a…"

"Duo!"

Duo nearly jumped out of the woman's embrace when he heard his name called from a few feet away.  He turned to find Quatre, red faced and eyes wide, breathing heavily and staring at them.  Then the blond blushed and started stammering an apology.

Duo looked from Quatre's blushing form to the woman holding him and had the decency to blush.  She too blushed and let him go.  Duo jumped up and waved his hand frantically.  "Its not what you think!  I swear!"

Quatre blushed even more.  

"Quatre!  Don't forget I'm still with Hilde!  For crying out loud don't look at me like that!!"

If possible, Quatre turned even redder.  And Duo knew that Quatre had been thinking the worst.  "COME ON!"  He yelled, yanking at his braid in frustration.  He was having such a bad day.  It couldn't get worse!

Then the woman stood, her eyes wide as she looked at Quatre.  "This is your friend?!"  She sounded upset.

Quatre's red face turned pale, and Duo was suddenly nervous.  Sure this woman had forgiven him, but how would she react to Quatre?

The woman then rushed Quatre, and the blond yelped as he was wrapped in a giant bear hug.  "Duo!"  He cried, frightened.

Duo only stood, gaping.

The woman was babbling, "What are you doing out here?!  You are so young?  Who take care of you?  What clan do you come from?  Please tell me so that I may return you so you may be safe!  You…"

She went on, while Quatre called for Duo's aid, and tried to calm the woman.  Duo was about to intervene, when Valgaav appeared next to him.  Duo jumped, and the woman stopped her babbling and turned to him, still keeping hold of a very pale and flustered Quatre.  

"Valgaav!"  She said, smiling.  "What are you doing here?"

Duo's jaw if possible would have ht the ground in shock.

_She couldn't be…_

Valgaav smiled, a true smile with no malice.  "Its good to see you Philia."

TO BE CONTINUED….

Okay, I really hope the fonts weren't screwed up!  You see, every time I upload a fic, the fonts that are on italics and bold get all messed up…(as you surely saw in the last chapter…grrr) Hope you liked this part!  But I am finally making progress with this fic!

Be patient for the next chapter!


	8. part 7

NOTES:  hehe...i am soooo sorry for the very _very_ **very** long wait.  Its been what?  Two...three months since I updated?  Well, let me at least give you some excuses:

1) BIG HUGE WALL!!!!!!  WRITER'S BLOCK IS TOO GENTLE A WORD FOR IT!!!!!  ITS A DAMN WALL THAT WOULDN'T BUDGE!!!!  ITS ALMOST AS BAD AS THE BERLIN WALL, BUT AT LEAST THOSE PEOPLE HAD HELP TEARING IT DOWN!!!!!  DAMN!!

2) I got sick.  Very sick.  Very very sick.  Not fatally sick so that I was hospitalized or anything, but just sick. I am still freakingly recovering.  But b/c I fell behind in school work (very dangerous) and nearly lost my job...(my boss is one very shrewd woman).

3) This also has to do with the sickness but it is a reason for the delay.  I have developed Rheumatoid Arthritis.  Meaning when I use my fingers for oh....writing notes, drawing, or typing papers and fics, my joints basically swell and cause me one hell of a lot of pain.  So I gotta pace myself when typing.

Well, those are my reasons, but I have beaten them...sorta.  And here I am about to finally get working on The Way Home.  

WARNING:  Wufei's point of veiw....hehe.  

THE WAY HOME 

**Part VII**

"That is a ship?!"

Wufei Chang knew what a floatable ship looked like, especially since he'd sunk many of them during the war, but the oversized wooden bucket was definably NOT what he even dreamed as floatable.  

"But Mr. Wufei...this is one of the Royal Ships of Sairoon.  My Father and I have both been on it and it is perfectly safe."

Wufei glared at the dark haired girl. He already knew that Amelia was the Princess of Sairoon, but even if he was insulting her he refused to step onto it.  He had a fiancé  to think about after all and he was positive that Sally would drag his soul back to Earth just to pummel him for drowning in a timeline outside her own.  Or she would wish him bad karma in his next life, which he was certain, would come true.

Wufei looked to Heero and Trowa, relieved that by the looks of their faces, they both felt the same way.  He then glanced to Lina, the loud-mouthed girl who in a way was the other group's leader.  By the look on her face she was confused, and slowly getting irritated.  In all his life he had never met such and ill-tempered and impatient girl.  She was even worse than Meirian, his long dead wife.  THAT was one girl he wouldn't dare call weak...at least not to her face.

Amelia, looking very distraught at his reluctance to board her Father's ship said, "But why?"

Wufei groaned inwardly.  The girl refused to back down, trying at first diplomatically then pleadingly to convince him to board.  Out of the three Gundam Pilots, he was the one who had refused verbally, but the other two were not making an effort to convince him otherwise meaning that they were also hesitant to board as well.  In a way, they were taking the cowardly way out of it, using him to hide their misgivings.  He had never though it true, but they were taking the cowardly way out of it.

Yes, even Heero.  

There was an rude snort from the side where Zelgadis sat on some nettings.  "Don't bother Amelia.  Its obvious that he's too scared to go on."

Wufei bristled in anger.  What nerve the stone man had to accuse him of being scared.  

He did not have a chance to object when Amelia turned on the other.  "That's not a nice thing to say Mr. Zelgadis!"  

Zelgadis turned his head away.

"After all, its not a bad thing if he is frightened of ships.  One of my cousins..."

Wufei blew up, "I am no coward!"  For a moment he though she was defending him, when in actuality she really did believe that he was frightened.  He was about to give the young princess a few choice words when he felt a malevolant presence beside him, causing him to jump to the side and glare at the grinning purple-haired priest called Xellos.

Since joining them the other day, Wufei could not find himself to trust the overly cheerful man.  He had not appreciated loosing some years off his life after the man surprised him by hovering over him after they had escaped the haunted forest. He also noticed that Lina and her friends did not trust him either.  Shaking his head he corrected himself.  Only Amelia and Gouarry were comfortable around Xellos.  It wasn't surprising.  Amelia was childishly naïve, and Gouarry…

Wufei stopped his train of thought.  He knew that if he went on he would surly insult the tall swordsman.  

Lina was loosing her patience.  "Listen!  I am tired of waiting for you to grow some balls!  Now move it!"

Xellos suddenly chirped in cheekily, "Now, now, Lina, there isn't any reason to start getting violent!"

Lina turned her growing wrath on Xellos.  Zelgadis groaned, and Amelia jumped onto Lina who looked about to (as Xellos had said) get violent.  

Wufei gave all of them a dirty look, then turned his eyes to Heero and Trowa who were looking at the others in growing shock.  Wufei snorted, "So, are we going to board this floating bucket and probably die in a watery grave trying to get to Winner and that troublesome Maxwell?"

Trowa looked at him and shrugged, "They say its safe."

Heero looked like he was about to go on a mission.  What he said proved that he was thinking of it as such.  "I'm going to board and do a quick sweeping of the ship.  If I find that it is safe, we will sail.  If not, Duo and Quatre will have to stay alive till we get to them on foot."

Wufei agreed with this.  After the sweeping, if Heero deemed the bucket sailable, then he would willingly board, though he would silently vow Heero a painful death if his analysis were incorrect and he died.  During the war it was not an issue if he was killed or not.  But now he had something to live for and someone waiting for to return safely.  A miscalculation was not acceptable in this situation.  

Heero nodded to him and Trowa and strode up the loading board and onto the deck.  

"Where'd Mr. Heero go?"

Wufei looked down at Amelia who had succeeded in calming Lina down.   "He went to see for himself if your ship is truly capable of sailing as you claim."

Amelia frowned, her dark eyes darkening.  "I am telling the truth."

Wufei looked away.  "We are not doubting your word, Princess.  We are doubting the ship."

Amelia put her hands on her hips and glared at him.  Wufei tried to ignore her, wondering why she was getting angry when she snapped, "That boat was made by Sairoon's best boat makers!  And Sairoon makes the best ships!  They're sailors are the bravest, and they would make sure that…"

Behind them, Zelgadis coughed, "Don't put your foot in you mouth Amelia.  Remember what happened the last time when we all boarded a Sairoon ship."

Amelia's cheeks turned a cute pink, but she said angrily, "Fine, maybe our sailor's aren't that brave but the ship managed to get us to safety, even though it had been hit a Lina's tsunami."  She turned back to Wufei.  "And anyway, if the sailors do leave us, we are enough people to sail it ourselves.  So there is nothing wrong with the ship!"

Wufei did not like her anger, and responded irritably, "And as I said, we will see for ourselves!"

The two glared at each other, and both noticed a heavy silence for all their companions had stopped to stare at them (except Gouarry who had fallen asleep).  Wufei snorted and looked away, trying to act like nothing was different.  This only seemed to anger Amelia even more as she snapped, "You are so stubborn!"

"And you don't act like a Princess."

Again there was another long silence, but this time he felt a couple of pairs of eyes look at him angrily, among them was Trowa.  Obviously the other Gundam Pilot disapproved the way he was treating the girl.  Fed up, Wufei snarled and stomped away from them, standing out of the group so that he could fume silently.  He noticed from the corner of his eye that Amelia had slumped next to Zelgadis, looking slightly hurt.

Thankfully, (probably saving Wufei from Lina who was contemplating smacking Wufei) Heero called to them from the deck.  Wufei pushed past the others and was the first one on the deck.  Heero looked at him oddly, noticing his anger, but choosing wisely to remain silent. 

He said, "Everything seems in order.  This ship will float, and get us to safety…as long as no mobile suit attacks that is."  This last comment was said with a slight smirk.

Wufei snorted, "I would have expected hearing something like that from Maxwell, not you Yuy."

Heero shrugged and nodded to Trowa who was scanning the deck dubiously.  

The ship's captain who was a man in his prime greeted them all.  He seemed like he knew what he was about, but Wufei did not let his guard down.  He would be prepared if anything happened.  They were shown to their rooms.  The men would be squished into one room, while the two girls had a room to their selves.

Wufei voiced his complaint on the sleeping arrangement, arguing that it was unjust to make six men sleep in a cramped up room, while only two girls lounged in a room that suspiciously looked larger then theirs.  But then Xellos said, startling Wufei, "There will be five, not six in the room."

"What are you talking about?"  Wufei demanded.

Xellos opened one eye, and Wufei could not help but shudder at seeing that the man's eyes were a violet shade like Duo's.  "I do not sleep, Wufei Chang."

Wufei concluded after that very short conversation that he detested Xellos.  The man was mad, speaking of Monsters and Dragons.  In a way, Wufei believed in the magic, but the mythical creatures were too much to swallow.  He needed more proof before he would willingly believe that there were such things.  

And what was the mad man saying about Duo being a Monster, Quatre being a Golden Dragon, and Heero being an Ancient Dragon?  In a weird whacked up way, Wufei could see Duo as a Monster, reveling in Death and mayhem.  A Golden Dragon fit Quatre quite well, though he did not have the ferociousness of one.  As for Heero being an Ancient Dragon…Lina had told him when he asked her that an Ancient Dragon was a type of dragon more powerful that any another.  It was extremely hard to kill.  She has also said that all were dead except for one.   

It was interesting, but still crazy.  

The ship cast off with no problems, and thankfully no one seemed to suffer from seasickness.  It would have been pathetic for seasoned soldiers like them to become sick, but in a dark corner of his heart he had hoped one of Lina's group had gotten sick.  He had been surprised at the way Amelia handled herself on board, talking with the sailors and Captain, obviously knowing what was going on about her.  Even the idiot Gouarry just sat back and relaxed, idly talking to Lina who had kept a look out on the front of the ship.  Zelgadis was speaking to the mate who was guiding the wheel, talking about the foundations of the ship.

These four were no simple citizens.  Though they didn't look it at first glance, they had a weathered air about them.  Ones that were confident of their abilities, without the arrogance (except maybe Lina when she was acting like Duo).  They seemed like veterans, having seen a lot in their young lives, yet still retaining a strong will to live a full and eventful life.

They were the same.

And that thought disturbed him.

As well as the fact that Xellos had disappeared.

"Wufei."

Wufei turned to look at Heero.  The former Wing Pilot looked suspiciously relaxed, his hair flying madly as the ocean winds pushed the ship's sails onward.  Wufei was immediately curious at what Heero had to say.

"Relax."

Wufei blinked at his comrade in incredulous stupefaction.

Once again, Heero smirked.  He seemed to be doing that a lot today, despite everything that was happening.  "Lina and her friends can be trusted.  They know what they are doing, and are determined to help us find Duo and Quatre.  They are worthy allies, Wufei, and its best that you don't try to push them away."

Wufei took a moment to register this before nodding.  "I understand, but I will not depend on them, Heero."

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that they aren't our enemies."

"And Xellos?"

A smirk was gone, and Heero's expression darkened.  "Xellos is not to be trusted.  Even Lina says that.  He has his own plans for helping us, and from what Lina said about Monsters, those plans are not that pleasant."

Wufei was silent for a moment.

Heero sighed.  "Relax, Wufei.  It doesn't seem like there is anyone out for our blood, and we are not in a war."

"We don't know that.  You of all people should be aware of that."

Heero nodded.  "I know.  I am not saying bring down your guard, but to relax yourself a little.  Things have been moving pretty fast pace for us, and we have not had time to stop and think.  It's a crazy time."

Wufei nodded again, understanding.  "Maybe…maybe I will meditate."

Heero gave him a long look then turned away, but stopped and said over his shoulder.  "I've already told Trowa:  When Xellos shows up again, we will keep him under maximum surveillance."

Wufei had to smirk at this.  "Mission Accepted."

When Heero left him, Wufei sat down the deck beside the main mast and closed  his eyes to meditate.  Ignoring the strange looks that were cast toward him from the sailors he kept himself relaxed and his mind clear.  He only opened them once when he heard Lina shriek, only to find that Gouarry had fallen asleep again and his had had slit to an appropriate part of her body.

_"You perverted freak!"_

The girl was at the moment shaking the brains out of the poor blond.  Wufei felt an odd twinge of pity for the young blond and Lina.  Gouarry for Lina's hot tempered violence, and Lina for the man's stupidity.

_"You always do this when you go to sleep!!!"_

Indeed, they were in a crazy time. 

_"WAKE UP!!!!  DAMMIT!!!!!"_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****

Duo looked sympathetically at his blonde friend who at the moment was sitting beside him, his blushing face in his hands.  

"Um…Quatre…"

Quatre's voice was muffled by his hands as he said in a very strained and nervous voice, "That is the scariest thing I have ever experienced."

Duo tried to stifle a chuckle, and patted his friend's hunched back. "Come on, she only glomped you for a short time."

"And during that short time my face was…"  The boy hissed, and lifted his face, which still was in a complete blush.  Even though it had been nearly three hours since they had met Philia, and now they were seated in her small home, Quatre had not stopped blushing.  Duo silently hoped the woman didn't traumatize the poor boy so that he would never be able to form a relationship with a woman.

Or Dorothy….

Duo shook his head and shuddered, that was No Man's Land for him.  Hell, the only Man that had the balls to tred there was Quatre…and Quatre was not faring well at the moment.

And there were already plans for an engagement!

Duo snickered.

Quatre lifted his face and glared at him.  "Stop it.  I know what your thinking, and I want you to stop."

Duo snorted and leaned back, giving the blond a challenging look.  "What?  Now you can read minds."

"Thankfully I can't.  But Unfortunately I have the ill luck of knowing how that brain of yours works, and…I SAID STOP!"

Duo cackled.  Quatre knew him sooooo well.

The front door flew open and Philia came in, Valgaav trailing behind her.  "We're back!  I bought some delicious food from the kind restaurant owner down the road!  Hope you like it!"

She placed a large basket on the table and started taking out nicely wrapped platters of food.  Philia's home was actually some sort of an antique shop.  The room they were in had urns, vases, pots, and a couple of weapons sparkling clean and placed appropriately on shelves and display boxes.  There were stairs that let up to her bedroom, and a door that led to her small clean kitchen.  

Duo looked up at the beautiful woman and smiled at her, "Thanks a lot.  You really didn't have to do all this."

Still blushing, Quatre said, "We will repay you in any way we can."

Philia only smiled down on both of them and said, "My what manners!  Nothing like some vagabonds I know."  

Behind her Valgaav snorted, and Philia turned to him.  "Your decent enough Valgaav, though you really have got to come and visit me more often.  You know you're always welcome here.  Gilis and Gravos really miss you."

Both boys watched this with growing interest as Valgaav said, "They are free of my service, and should not bother with silly things like missing me.  I nearly killed them."

Philia placed two plates in front of the boys and started scooping large amounts of delicious looking and smelling food onto their plates.  Duo started salivating, and Quatre looking no better, but still the two listened on.  In an odd way it was like they were the little children listening to their parents talk.

"That was because you were mad with grief, and had let Dark Star possess you.  You should have seen the way Gilis wept when he thought that you were dead."

"I did, when he found out that I was alive."

Philia shrugged and sat down on the table.  "Oh yeah, I remember.  But seriously Valgaav, it is very cruel of you to just tell them that they're free and leave."

Valgaav sighed in exasperation.  "They're fine!  Hasn't Gilis moved in with that pretty Vixen and her son?"

"Yes, and Polo is such an adorable little thing!"

"And Gravos is also with them, and they come here and help you with you business!  Little Lady, I did not take them because they were weak and could not take care of themselves.  They survived their people's destruction like I did and were fighting to survive.  I only aided them and they in turn served me loyally.  They would have been capable of surviving without me, and they are capable of doing so now."

Philia glared at him, "But it does not change the fact that it was cruel!  You two, why haven't you started eating?  The food will get cold!"

Duo looked at Quatre who now seemed to have gained some of his normal color.  His eyes were serious, and he had listened to every single word that was said and had memorized it to heart.  Duo had also done the same.  Both did not understand some of it, but it was at least some information on Valgaav.

"Well?!"

Both jumped and grabbed their forks.  Duo grinned sheepishly and speared a piece of unidentified meat (that he didn't care at the moment if it was poisonous or not since it looked so scrumptious) and took a bite.

"THIS GRUB IS GREAT!!!!"

He couldn't help it.  He had to yell it.  When he looked at Quatre, the other boy grinned at him, his eyes shimmering merrily, obviously agreeing with Duo whole-heartedly.  Duo had successfully expressed both their feelings.  And thankfully, Philia did not find Duo's happy outburst offending.  She simply smiled and said, "At least someone appreciates it."  She cast Valgaav a look that was ignored.

The two ate while Valgaav spoke to Philia about what had transpired since meeting the two in his cave.  He also told her about his discussion with Xellos.  Both Duo and Quatre saw the woman stiffen, bristling in ill contained disgust at the mere mention of the Monster's name.  Duo gave a silent thanks that Philia had been able to tell him apart from his so called forefather.  He liked the thought of his blood relations to the purple-haired freak less than anyone else in the room.  Why couldn't Quatre have a freaky ancestor?

"So," Said Quatre after Valgaav had gone quiet.  "Xellos is going to search for our friends and bring them here."

"That, at least, is what he claims."  Said Philia stiffly.  "You can never trust a Monster, especially not a Monster named Xellos."

Valgaav raised his hand.  "It is true, Philia, Xellos cannot be trusted.  But I do believe him when he said that these two must live and be returned to their time.  What I don't trust is the reasons behind Xellos wanting to aid them."

Philia looked wistfully at Duo and Quatre, Duo looked uncomfortable and Quatre blushed at the look, probably frightened he was about to be glomped again.  "The future…" She sighed.  "I wonder what its like.  Imagine, a Monster and a Golden Dragon, best friends, no even knowing what they are to mar their friendship.  I bet there is no war, no sadness…"

Duo raised his hand feebly, "Umm…Lady…"

Valgaav snorted irritably.  "Hmph.  It is a disgusting thought.  A Golden Dragon running around with a Monster.  There was only one Monster that was worth being looked up to and that was Lord Gaav."  He gave Duo a black look.  "And with the aid of Xellos he was murdered by the Monster race."

Philia waved a dismissing hand at him.  "Oh, ignore him Duo.  That guy has no dreams.  I think its an amazing thing.  I hate Xellos, yet you…"he smiled and Duo gave her a shaky one in return.

This was all too weird.

Quatre sighed.  "Ms. Philia…"  He stopped short when Philia turned flashing eyes at him.  He gave Duo a nervous look but Duo had his focus now all on the food on his plate.  

"Quatre," Said Philia, leaning close to him, her smile dreamy.  "Will you tell about the wondrous future?  I wonder if I am still around then?  Oh it must be so wonderful!  A dream come true!"

Duo choked on his food, and Quatre turned pale in horror.

It was Valgaav who spoke out, his voice almost gentle.  "Philia.  I do not think the future is as colorful as you are imagining it."

Philia blinked large blue eyes at him, "Huh?  Why do you say that?"  She looked at the two nervous fidgeting boys, her eyes questioning them, demanding then to defend her dreams of what lay in the future.  But both boys looked anywhere but at her eyes.  Ashamed.

Philia took a deep breath and sat back in her seat.  She looked at Valgaav, her countenance tired.  "Why do you think the future is not wonderful?  The Monster race and the Dragon races seem to be getting along.  What more could there be?"

Valgaav shrugged.  "That is up to those to infants to tell you.  But look at them Philia:  they are pale and unhappy.  You can see the shame in their eyes…even in the eyes of the little Monster.  They know what we do not."  He then grinned maliciously at Quatre.  "And there is a darkness in that little Golden One.  I saw it for myself.  That darkness was made, not born, am I not right?"

Philia looked at Quatre.  His food had been left forgotten on his plate, his eyes looked down on his pale hands that were clenched on his lap.  Duo was looking away, a pained expression on his face.

Philia became angry suddenly.  She stood and stomped over to Quatre's side looking down on him.  He did not lift his head.  Duo did look at her pleadingly.  She had accepted him, yet would she accept a blight from her own race?

"You were hurt."  She stated in a hiss.  She kneeled next to him and placed an warm hand onto Quatre's clenched fists.  "You were hurt.  I can see that.  Tell me…who hurt you?  Was it the Monsters?"

Quatre shook his head.  

"Demons?  Can it be some of the Dragons?  There are renegades…"

"No!"  Quatre shook his head and lifted his eyes to meet hers.  They were watery but no tears fell.  

"Then who?  What is it the made this darkness come to you?  Who?"

There was a long silence, and Quatre looked at Duo, his eyes anguished.  Duo looked on sympathetically, unable to come aid his friend, for there was nothing he could do.  He himself had no clue what had happened to Quatre in the past that made Bane come.  At first they all thought that Bane came because of the Zero System.  But Bane had mentioned sometime later that he had been around for far longer than that.

Finally, Quatre spoke, his voice a whisper.  It was one innocent word, yet held a ominous weight over the small room and its occupants.

"Humans."

TO BE CONTINUED…@.@

Ack.  Finally done.  Kinda boring but the action starts in the next chapter!  I promise!

Sarlinia


	9. part 8

NOTES:  Ok!  Ok!  Here it is!  Here's the other part!  Thanks for your patience, and don't worry, I'll finish this…someday…::sweats::  hehe.  Hey!  I've finally got some good idea's for this fic to help it go along smoothly, cause it hasn't been cooperating with me since maybe the second chapter.  The Targets was smoother.

Wufei is pissed at me cause I've left him on that boat for months.  And Lina wants to bash me over the head cause I left her fighting off a sleeping Gouarry…::cackles::  Poor Quatre is about to have a mental breakdown cause I left him on the spot!  

WARNINGS:  Violence.  Finally, a bad guy for the fic (no not Xellos), and Bane.

Ok…shutting up.

READ!

**THE WAY HOME**

**PART VIII**

Xellas the Beastmaster was hardly ever shocked.  

In a way she was almost all-knowing, thanks to her network of Monsters scattered all over the realm who always kept her updated on what was happening with the humans, demons, dragons, and all the other little races out there.  So it was hardly ever that she found herself shocked at an occurrence or the appearance of something that could pose a problem for the Monster Race.

Yet this time, somehow her informants had been sloppy and had missed something very important.

Xellas hissed, "Get me Xellos immediately!"

This was defiantly going to pose a problem.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That person…who was it…who was that person holding her shoulders, supporting her?  The dark thing in the sky looming over the cliff was shuddering, and Lina shrank back into the person behind  her.  She felt a sense of safety…a sense of wanting to protect this person.  Lina turned her head, looking to the person.  She could tell that it was a boy, about her size, yet his face was obscured in darkness.  She squinted, reaching her hand to touch that hidden face.

_Who are you…?_

_Suddenly the boy pulled back, or actually was jerked back.  Lina grabbed his hand holding him desperately.  He too held on to her, and she felt his fear as his grip tightened painfully.  Lina's eyes widened in horror as a malevolent darkness appeared behind the boy, clawed hands reaching for him._

_No! No, you can't take him!_

_Gouarry!  Gouarry, where are you?!_

_The hands grabbed the boy and pulled at him, and she thought she could hear his frantic calls, 'help me!   She looked around, her arms burning from the strain of holding the boy.  She saw Gouarry then, running toward her, yet seeming unable to reach her, his hand reaching for her…and for the boy._

_The boy was yanked again, and Lina's feet slid._

_No!  You can't have him!  I won't let you!_

_She looked at Gouarry who was still unable to reach her, and to her horror felt her grip slipping.  She heard the boy's voice again, calling her, 'don't let go.'_

_Then she saw Xellos, standing watching her struggle, trying to save the boy from the darkness.  Lina wanted to call to the Monster, wanting him to help her save the boy.  Yet Xellos stood unmoving, his eyes watching the struggle with almost confusion on his face.  He wasn't enjoying it, he was torn, unable to decide what to do._

_'Xellos!'_

_Lina looked to the boy again, shocked that the boy had called for the Monster's aid.  But to her shock found herself able to see something…she could see the colors of his eyes…_

_And Lina found herself staring into the amethyst eyes of Xellos._

_'help me.'_

Lina cracked her eyes open, the lids feeling heavy as if weighed down by some force that she could not feel.  Slowly, her sensed began to kick in, and she realized that she was being carried on someone's back.  Long hair tickled her cheek that rested on a strong shoulder, and firm arms holding her upright so she could not fall. The person smelled good too, and Lina found her arms wrapping around the neck of her carrier and smiling comfortably.  She felt safe and warm and did not want to move for the world.

Then, someone snickered.

Someone annoyingly familiar snickered.

Lina cried out, pushing herself away from the warmth of the strong back.  Her carrier yelped and released her, dropping her to the hard ground.  She landed harshly on her bottom, and forced her eyes to open, wanting revenge on the stupid oath who dared to dropped her and wanting to kill the one who had disturbed her warm slumbering.  

Gouarry was kneeling over her, looking a little put off.  "Why the heck did you do that, Lina?"  He asked.

Lina realized, blood rushing to her cheeks, that it was Gouarry who had been carrying her.  Still, she managed to snarl, "What were you doing carrying me while I was sleeping?!"

"Don't you remember, Ms. Lina?"

Lina looked to her left and found Amelia there, behind her were Heero, Trowa, and an angry Wufei looking at her.  The boys were together, in a way distancing themselves from Lina and her friends.  She then looked to her right and saw a tired looking Zelgadis, and a smirking Xellos.

Xellos…the one who had snickered.

The impetuous Monster smiled cheekily at her and said, "Glad to see you're awake, Lina.  You had a very…long sleep.  We were beginning to worry about you."

Lina glared, "Since when does a Monster worry about me, Xellos?"  She sighed, "Nevermind."  It was no use asking such a question to a Monster…especially to a Monster like Xellos.  Suddenly, something occurred to her.  She looked around at her surroundings, recognizing the road that would eventually lead to Philia's town.

"Hey…guys…where's the ship?"

Zelgadis groaned, "Typical!  Don't tell me you don't remember!"

She looked at everyone, Amelia looking a bit nervous, Xellos was Xellos, Zelgadis was tired, Gouarry put out, Heero had and amused smirk, Trowa the same, and Wufei looked even more pissed.

"What?"  She asked.

It was Wufei who stalked over to her and snapped, "You destroyed the ship, nearly killed us all, and we had to swim to shore!"

"I…what?"  

Amelia said, "We were attacked by a sea monster, Ms. Lina, and you used the Dragon Slave on it to kill it."

Zelgadis glared, "And what happened the last time you used the Dragon Slave on the open sea?"

Lina found herself smiling nervously, remembering quite vividly the last time she had done a stunt like that.  "Um…a tsunami?"

Gouarry nodded, "Right, Lina.  You have got to be more careful!"

Wufei seemed to not be finished with her, "What were you thinking using such a weapon so rashly!  If used on land you could have wiped out a whole city with it!"

"She's already done that."  Muttered Gouarry.

Lina waved her hand, trying to calm the raging Chinese boy who looked about to go for her throat.  "Now, now, Wufei.  We're alive aren't we?  And I did kill the monster right?"

Heero spoke, "You did."  He then chuckled.

Wufei whirled toward his friend, his fists clenched, "This is no laughing matter, Yuy!  We were nearly killed by this girl!"

Trowa spoke, "If memory serves me, I do believe you were about to be eaten by that creature when Lina used her weapon."

That stopped Wufei's triad, and Lina got to her feet, looking at the three boys as they talked amongst themselves.  She then looked at Xellos and glared, "Where were you when we were attacked?"

"Oh, I was there, Lina.  But I didn't interfere cause it was very interesting."  Said the deceptively cheerful Monster.

"What was interesting?"  Grated out Lina.

"The way those three boy's fought together in a single unit against the monster, of course.  They were doing very well until the monster used his tentacle and caught Wufei off guard, considering that they only had measly weapons instead of magic."

Lina looked at the purple haired man hard.  The dream was fresh in her mind, and she was baffled by it.  Xellos had told them already that he was sent to make sure Heero and his friends went back to wherever they had come from.  That they were not supposed to die at any cost.  It was nearly unbelievable, yet Xellos had not done anything out of the ordinary other than trying to pit the three against each other vainly.  Though when he was trying to make the three understand the long hatred (especially Heero) of the races it was more out of curiosity to see how they would react.  There was nothing malicious about it…except when the two missing members of Heero's group were mentioned.

A Golden Dragon and a Monster.  

For some reason Xellos took this as a personal affront.

It was Trowa who had talked more specifically about the two missing friends.  There was Quatre, the one who had the strange powers (the Golden Dragon was what Xellos had said). And then there was Duo (the Monster).  The two were best friends, almost like brothers.

She could still remember Xellos's look of contempt when that was brought up.  Xellos did not like it, did not approve of it, and wished it did not exist.  If Xellos's behavior hadn't been so weird Lina would have laughed…

But then her dream came back to her…of Xellos standing watching her indecisively.  

Suddenly, Xellos stiffened slightly, his face becoming serious.  This did not go unnoticed by anyone…other than Amelia and Gouarry.  Lina noticed Heero, Trowa, and Wufei watching the Monster like a hawk.  They didn't trust him and Lina couldn't blame them at all.

Xellos then put on his trickster grin and turned to Lina.  "Its seems I'm being called back for the moment, Lina.  Please do try to reach Philia's town before dark.  I'll join you as soon as I can.  Bye!"

And he was gone.

"That…was weird."  Said Lina blinking at the empty space where Xellos had just a second ago stood.

She saw the three boy's looking distrustfully at the disappearance.  Wufei had asked her while still on the ship why not kill Xellos and get him out of their hair if he was such a deceptive man that could not be trusted.

The thing was, until Xellos truly went out and tried to kill her or her friends, only then would Lina kill him.  Sure had had offered her away, used her, and done all sorts of other things, but he had never attacked her to kill her.  He was using her, and in a way, Lina was using him.  Personally, she hoped she would die before the day came she had to truly fight Xellos to the death.  It was not a comforting feeling.

Sighing, and shaking a strange feeling of foreboding, Lina said, "Lets go…I want to sleep in a bed tonight."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why us?  Why do we have stay here and dust and polish while Mr. I-Am-Above-You goes with Philia on an all nighter errand?!  We aren't even getting paid to do this!  Think about Quatre, us, two of the dreaded Gundam Pilots, the most notorious of terrorist stuck cleaning shop like janitors!  I mean, even Janitors get paid!"

Quatre could only give Duo a long look as he stared at the boy's flushed face.  "Ms. Philia had been kind enough to let us stay here without pay, Duo.  The least we can do is help her a little."

His American friend gave him a nasty look.  "What right did you have to offer her MY services?!"

Quatre sighed, "You seemed to have nothing else to do other than lounge at the window and flirt with the lady customers.  I swear Duo, when we get back I'm going to have a long talk with Hilde."

"I wasn't flirting!  I was being nice and sociable!"  He glared at the blonde.  "Why are you being so pissy?  I did do what I was supposed to and I got it done, but unlike you I had fun while doing it."

Quatre sighed again and went back to polishing an urn that was larger than him.  He could feel Duo's concerned eyes on him, but chose to ignore his friend.  Quatre had to admit that he had been quite snappy toward the American boy.  Duo had gotten his job done, and it wasn't that Duo had been lazing around.  It wasn't even what he called being 'sociable'.  Actually, Duo had done nothing wrong to deserve Quatre's ire.

Since arriving at Philia's home/shop over a week ago, Quatre could not shake a sense of foreboding danger.  He barely slept, and when he did succumb, he was plagued by nightmares that he could not remember, yet left him shivering in a cold sweat.  Because of this his nerves had been taunt, and he was jumping at his own shadow at least 13 times a day.  The appearance of Gravos the lizard demon, and Jilis the fox man had done nothing to assuage his nerves.

It had been quite a scene when the two creatures had come over to help manage Philia's shop.  Consequently, neither Philia nor Valgaav had been present, having stepped out to make a delivery, leaving Quatre and Duo alone to manage things for a quarter of an hour.  The two creatures had believed that him and Duo were thieves, and they had thought that they were finally screwed.  The Fish Demon seemed harmless compared to the wrath of Gravos and Jilis.  A small fight erupted that had brought Philia and Valgaav back within minutes.  Pottery and weapons had been strewn around, merchandise had been shattered, and the whole shop needed to be closed till things were fixed.

That had been a week ago.  The four of them (including Gravos and Jilis) offered to fix things as an apology to Philia for wrecking her store.  Quatre and Duo had in a way befriended the two, and Duo seemed to have found two new friends.  Now that the store had reopened for the first time since the incident, Quatre realized what hard work Philia was doing, so at the end of the day after helping around here and there with the customers, Quatre had offered to clean up and close shop for the three (Valgaav never raised a finger to help).

He had also offered Duo's help without consulting him.

Now all he could feel was shame at his actions.  He could not deny the fact that he had done it out of spite.  Duo had drifted through the day quite happily, gaining more energy with every person that he met.  As long as Xellos never was mentioned, and as long as he kept some distance between him and Valgaav, Duo Maxwell was happy.  Quatre had the opposite.  He was plagued by worries; the nightmares and sleepless nights were taking their toll on his mind and body.  Even the food was starting to be inedible.  That very morning, Philia had sat on the table an hour making sure Quatre had finished his plate for she had noticed his changes.  She didn't know that right after that, Quatre had become sick and lost the healthy breakfast he had just eaten.

Bane had been very close lately as well, waiting for a chance to surface again.  Yet even Bane seemed nervous and on edge (at least more than usual).  His other self was constantly talking to him, warning him to stay alert.  Bane was worried, which did not comfort Quatre one bit.  Bane had changed from the other times he had surfaced.  He seemed more gentle and considerate.  Maybe he was still thankful for getting a name.

"Hey…Quatre…um, you look like Hell, man."

Quatre stopped polishing the urn, noticing that the thing was abnormally shiny.  He could see Duo's reflection on it, could see the concerned look clearly, those violet eyes questioning.  

"I've noticed it for the last couple of days.  Just today you're worse than ever.  I've never seen you like this, Quatre."  Duo paused as if wondering if he should go on.  "Since coming here to this time, you've changed."

Quatre blinked tiredly, looking at his haggard reflection staring back at him from the urn.  Was it just him or was there a slight smirk on his lips?  "Why do you say that, Duo?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Quatre.  You know exactly what I'm talking about.  You've changed, Hell you're still changing.  Today I almost didn't recognize you!  You don't look like Quatre anymore, you look like…" He stopped short.

Quatre turned to face him, his voice colder than he intended it to be as he asked, "I look like what, Duo?"

Duo looked away and muttered, "Forget it."

Quatre stood up, glaring, feeling a wave of anger aimed toward Duo.  He had no idea why he was getting mad, but he was, and he was too tired to rein it.  "No, Duo.  Tell me who I look like now?"

Duo glared back, obviously not liking where this was going.  "I said forget it, Quatre.  We don't need to go there."

Quatre threw the rag he had been holding to the floor.  "I don't want to forget it, Duo!"

Duo let out a frustrated sigh and muttered, "Look, I don't know how you looked when you were under Wing Zero's influence…"

"Just spit it."  Said Quatre nastily.

Duo's eyes flashed, and when he spoke, his words dripped with contempt.  "You look like Bane."

Quatre was silent for a moment, and then he said quietly, "We're the same person Duo, at least in body."

Duo shook his head furiously, "Na ah!  The eyes are different and cold, Quatre.  Bane's eyes have none of your gentleness or compassion.  He hold's himself differently, and he is a complete remorseless bastard.   You two look and act and THINK completely different.  Yet today I didn't see you, I saw Bane."

"Bane didn't surface, Duo."  Quatre felt numb, he was getting dizzy, and only wanted to lie down.  Why was it getting so dark, like a mist?

Duo smiled, but it was mirthless and cold.  "That's the freaky thing, right?  Care to explain to me what's going on with you?"

Quatre went over and slumped on a stool, running his hand that had started to tremble through his hair.  "If I knew, I would have already talked to you, Duo."

Duo snorted, "I wonder with the way you're acting.  I know you're having trouble sleeping and all, and the food ain't agreeing with you too much, but we've been through worse shit than this!  So why are you loosing it?"

"I don't know."

"Quatre…"

_"I said I don't know!"_

Quatre stared at Duo, shocked at the way he had yelled at his friend, shocked at the way his anger had risen so that he felt like he was choking.  Quatre shrank back against the stool, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering.  Why was it that he felt he was drowning?  Why was it that he felt that he was surrounded by darkness?

Quatre opened his mouth then shut it, working his jaw, which felt stiff and strained.  "Wh…when do you think Ms. Philia will return?"  He looked away from Duo.  He wanted to apologize but he wanted to get some control of himself at least.  Philia always seemed to be able to calm him with her words or with a light touch of her hand on his cheek, hair, or hand.  He wished she were here now.

Duo looked sad as he answered, "I dunno, buddy.  She did say that this errand would take her a long time.  It's evening now so maybe she's running a little late.  Hell, I wouldn't mind seeing that bastard Valgaav."

Quatre's shuddering worsened as he said, "I wish she were here."

Duo replied softly, "She'll be here soon.  Don't sweat it."

"I…I wish Heero, Trowa and Wufei were here too."

"Hey, you heard Philia.  She said that she sensed them coming right toward us.  And Valgaav said that Xellos psychopath was watching them and bringing them here.  Though I don't trust Valgaav or Xellos, I trust Philia."

"I wish…we were back home."

There was a short span of silence, then Duo said, "We'll get back."

The darkness seemed to get darker.  

"How can you say that when we have clue what to do or where to go?!"  Cried Quatre.

**_Quatre?_**

****

He could hear Bane's worried call; he could see Duo's concerned eyes. 

Then…**_Something is coming…watch yourself._**

****

Quatre's head snapped up, his eyes wide as he stared at the locked door of the shop.   Why did it seem that the darkness that was engulfing him was getting worse now that he stared at the door.  It was a malevolent feeling that shook Quatre to the core as he gazed at the wooden door.  Something was defiantly coming, and it meant him and Duo harm.  Why hadn't he sensed it?  He had been staring at the darkness for some time now, yet his senses hadn't picked up the danger.

"Quatre?"

"Duo…grab something to fight with.  We're about to have some company."

Before Duo even had a chance to question Quatre's strange order, there was a slight scratching at the door, causing both youths to jump.  Quatre reached and picked up a slim sword that hung on a hook on the wall.  Duo slowly bent and grabbed an old mace that looked extremely heavy.  It was smaller than the one Philia carried strapped to her leg, but still it was as lethal.

The door started to shake, and there was a shriek from the other side.  Quatre glanced at Duo and both leapt, grabbing a cabinet and upturning it against the door, forming a crude barricade.   For an insane millisecond, Quatre thought of poor Philia's reaction when she beheld the mess that was about to happen.   

There was the sound of scuffling feet from the other side, and then it drifted away.  Both boys' knew not to relax yet, their hands ready, their focus on the thing outside…whatever it was.  For a good minute there was deadly silence, only the sounds of the Gundam Pilot's shaky breaths could be heard.  It was odd how not even a cricket was chirping to the night sky, nor was there the sound of the wind blowing.  It was unnerving and unnatural.

Then a black claw burst through the door, sending a shower of splintered wood at the boys.  A second claw followed, and both Duo and Quatre got a good look at a red eye staring at them.  Both attacked at the same time, Quatre's sword shattering when he swung it at the clawed hand, and Duo's mace swatted easily out of his hands.   

The door and the makeshift barricade flew open, the cabinet knocking Duo to the ground and pinning his legs underneath it.  Quatre stared in horror at the monstrosity that lumbered in.   The thing was a beast, covered in black fur, two slim horns protruded from it's head, its hands and feet were scaly and had sharp claws that glittered menacingly.  Quatre could make out no nose or ears. The thing's mouth was impossibly large, an engorged tongue hung out between long sharp fangs.  It walked on all fours like a monkey or a giant ape, and it looked at Quatre with a pair of blood red eyes.

Those red eyes paralyzed Quatre so that he could only stand there trembling in terror as the thing lumbered closer to him, it's clawed hand rising and reaching for him.  When Quatre had faced the madman, Farefello, he had been bombarded by the man's madness.  He had been overwhelmed, and his empathic abilities could do nothing to shield him from the terror.  Now, staring at the beast, Quatre could sense nothing from it, only a complete pitch black that was pulling at Quatre's mind, wanting to consume him.

Then the thing spoke, its voice sounding like nails scratching against metal.

"Come."

Inside his mind, both he and Bane were screaming.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was Zelgadis that heard the beast coming, and it was Zelgadis who rammed himself into Trowa, just as a giant black thing with teeth came crashing at the banged pilot.  The beast whirled around, letting out a piecing shriek to the night sky.

Trowa could only gape in horror as he met the creature's ruby eyes.  The claws looked like they could have shred him in half with one blow.  Getting to his feet Trowa whispered, "What it that?"

Wufei had his sword out, as did Gouarry.  Amelia had ducked behind Wufei, though the Chinese boy seemed oblivious to her using him as a shield.  Trowa noticed that Zelgadis had glanced in her direction, as if making sure that she was all right.  Yet Zelgadis was shielding him.

Heero stood in between Lina and Gouarry, his eye's narrowed dangerously at the black beast.  Trowa had not missed the fact that it had attacked him, yet had he been randomly chosen as a target, or was the thing after him specifically…or to be exact, the Gundam Pilots?

"I've never seen anything like it."  Zelgadis said, also drawing his sword.  Trowa followed suite and reached into his long cloak, grasping the small knives in his hands, prepared to throw them into those red eyes that completely freaked him out.  Not even the sea monster that attacked their ship had freaked him out as this one did.  There was something different about this beast…something more ominous…evil.

The thing then struck, charging at Wufei and the frightened Amelia.  One minute it was couching, next it had Wufei's sword in its mouth, its powerful jaws ripping the sword from Wufei's hands and crushing the blade to a worthless piece of twisted metal.  

Amelia cried out and struck her hands out screaming, "Elmikia Lance!"

Wufei ducked out of the way as Amelia's magical attack struck the beast, causing it to stagger back, but left it unharmed.  Once again it shrieked, it's voice causing a stinging ringing in everyone's ears.  All of them stumbled and clutched at their ears, trying to block out the painful noise.

The creature took this opportunity to once again go after Wufei.  It leapt at him, knocking a blocking Amelia out of the way with it's arm, sending the young princess flying though the air to land and skid harshly on the ground.  Then it leapt at a disoriented Wufei who attempted to dodge it's clawed hand.  The thing managed to snag his cloak, yanking him backwards to the ground.

"Flare Arrow!"  Lina sent her arrow of flames at the creature, once again only managing to make it stumble back, it's claws still tangled into Wufei's cloak.  But then Gouarry leapt, his sword swinging at the thing's head, but the beast saw the swordsman coming and swung it's arm, blocking the blow and sending the blond man head over heels to the ground.  

Trowa then threw his knives, aiming straight for the thing's face, but the beast turned away, and the knives bounced harmlessly off its hide.  Heero charged at it, just as Gouarry once again came back for more, swinging his blade at the thing.  Heero, instead of attacking, withdrew a slim dagger and ducked under the fray to Wufei who was desperately trying to untie the ties of the cloak.  With a swift swipe that could have slit the other pilot's throat, Heero cute the small ties freeing Wufei.

The beast, seeing that he was about to loose his hostage roared and swung a vicious blow at Gouarry, striking the young man on the ribs and toppling him.  Then it leapt at Heero and Wufei, a vicious snarl on its face.

"Ra Tilt!"

The thing stopped short as it was engulfed in a blue flame.  But in a second it ripped through the flames and charged once again at Heero and Wufei.  

"Its not a monster!"  shouted Lina.  "Zel!  Get them out of the way!"

Zelgadis yelled "Rie Wing!"  And flew past them, grabbing both boy's out of harms way.  The thing howled again and then whirled to Trowa, starting toward him. Trowa saw Lina begin casting a familiar spell.  Feeling an odd prickle of fear, he ran to the fallen Amelia and lifter her up, running out of the way as he listened to Lina's incantation:

"Darkness beyond twilight,

Crimson beyond blood that flows,

Buried in the stream of time is where your powers go

I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand

Within this mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands

Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess:

DRAGON SLAVE!"

Trowa turned away, not wanting to be blinded by Lina's attack.  He also did not like how that attack brought back memories of the war.  Lina's Dragon Slave was like a nuclear weapon, but without the worries of radiation or poisonous fumes.  

As he protected Amelia from the heat of the explosion, Trowa felt a wave of dread and horror.  That thing had been after them. It had swatted Amelia and Gouarry, not carrying for them, but it had targeted him, Heero and Wufei.  From where he crouched he could see the buildings of Philia's town, just a couple minutes away from finding Duo and Quatre.  Yet, if that beast had come after them, the three Gundam Pilots…wouldn't another one go after the other two?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With a snarl, Duo managed to kick the cabinet off of him, his legs scraped and heavily bruised, but nothing broken.  Still snarling he lifted his head to find Quatre standing with his hands raised, a form of a shield in front of him, as the beast swung at him.  The boy stumbled back as again the beast hit at him, the shield loosing strength fast.  The beast seemed to realize this and with a final hit, Quatre's shield broke and his heat snapped back savagely, collapsing to the floor in heap.

Without even thinking, Duo lunged, grabbing a ceramic pot and lugging it at the thing.  The pot shattered on the beast's back, and it turned away from Quatre, eyes of blood staring right at him.   The beast got up on its hind legs and roared, towering over Duo.

 Duo stumbled back, looking for something to use as a weapon, and found nothing.

The thing lunged at him, and Duo ducked and rolled, coming right next to Quatre who grabbed his arm and yanked him back.  Duo looked at him in shock wondering when how he had been able to recover so fast after being knocked out, but he was met with the cold eyes of Bane.  Duo was found himself shocked for a moment, for when the thing had attacked Quatre; he was Quatre, not Bane.  He wasn't sure whether to be horrified or relieved.

Bane pulled at his arm, heading towards the narrow stairway that let to Philia's rooms.  It was narrow that could fit only one person at a time, too small for the beast to go after them.  The thing shrieked, and Duo cried out as his ears started to ring.  Bane too stumbled, grabbing at his ears and giving the creature a look that would have killed it where it stood.

Still shrieking, the beast lunged at them again, catching them both off guard.  It landed over them, pinning them both to the floor.  It's clawed hand had Bane/Quatre by the chest, and the other had Duo's leg.  Duo twisted and struggled desperately, feeling with slight panic how the thing crushed his leg, threatening to snap it with a mere twitch.  Then Duo saw a long stake of wood; probably it came from the door or the cabinet.  Using the skills he had acquired as a thief on the streets of L2 and the skills of a trained Gundam Pilot, Duo stretched his whole body, and grabbed the stake, twisting around and shoving it horizontally into the thing's mouth, jamming it open.

The beast shrieked again, and let them go, its hands reaching for its mouth, trying to pry the stake out.  Duo grinned at Bane, and found that other half of Quatre grinning back at him.  Again, Duo was shocked.  He had seen Bane smirk, and smile nastily, but this one was one of Quatre's smiles.  Yet, it was Bane, not Quatre who was with him right now.  Wait, he remembered only once that Bane had given him a true smile…it was when Duo gave him a name.

"C'mon!"  Said Duo, starting to run to the stairway, Bane right behind him.  

As they started up the beast shrieked again and charged at the stairs, ramming into the entrance so hard that the whole house shook, and causing both boy's to stumble on the stairs.  It did the same thing again, and the walls started to crack from the force.

"Shit."  Cursed Duo as the reached Philia's bedroom.  "The whole place is going to come down if that thing keeps on doing that."

The house shook again, and dust from the ceiling started to fall down.  Bane ran to the window, opened the shutters, and looked down.  Duo got the idea immediately, and he ran to Philia's bed, yanking at the sheets and tying the ends together.  The foundation shook and the floorboards groaned and cracked.

Duo couldn't help but cackle darkly, "I wonder which will give in first, the ceiling or the floor."

Bane smirked and helped Duo with the sheets, **"We're not going to stick around to find out."**

Duo looked at Bane again.  Why was Bane helping him?  Bane only cared about himself and Quatre, to Hell with everyone else.  He almost seemed friendly.  Bane looked at him and smiled, the coldness still in his eyes, but the smile was defiantly Quatre.  Duo was baffled.  What was going on with his friend?

Duo stopped his musing short as he tied one end of the sheets to the leg of the bed, while Bane threw the tied sheets out the window.  Bane had swung only one leg over the windowsill when a clawed hand burst from beneath them, latching on to Duo's leg.  Duo fell hard, the breath knocked out of him.  

Bane swung back in and grabbed onto Duo's hand, trying to pull him away from the creature's clawed grip.  Duo kicked at the hand with his other foot, cursing, "Let go of me you son of a bitch!"  

Another hand broke through the floorboards, grabbing Bane and tripping him hard.  Then a foul head broke up, red eyes gleaming with triumph.  It pulled them down into the hole and back on to the first floor, and lifted both boy's into the air, dangling them by their feet while the struggled and cursed like mice.

"Come."

Suddenly, the beast was gone and Duo and Bane fell hard to the floor.  Duo groaned painfully and lifted his head, seeing Bane sitting up, eyes wide with shock.  Duo looked to where he was looking, and gasped at the sight before him.  Xellos stood facing away from them, his staff ebbed deep into the black creature's chest.  Then with a loud piercing shriek that made all the glass in the room shatter, the beast disintegrated into t a pile of dust. 

"Whoa."  Was all Duo could say.  Bane remained silent staring at Xellos.

The purple haired man turned to them, his trademark trickster grin on his face.  "Well, I came just in time."

Bane stood up, his eyes never leaving Xellos.  **"What was that thing, and why did it come after us?"**

Xellos raised a finger and said mockingly, "Well now, that's a secret!"  

Duo groaned and Bane glared.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lina gaped at what used to be Philia's cute and clean antique and weapon shop and home.  The door was missing, all the windows were shattered, there were cracks on the wall, and the place looked about to collapse.  Zelgadis had taken the three boys and Amelia to walk scour the area, to make sure there were no beasts lurking around the dilapidated building.

Gouarry had already gone inside, but Lina had hesitated, wondering what she would find when she entered.  She hoped that no one was home when whatever happened to building happened.

It was then Lina heard Gouarry say, "Hey Xellos, where did you come from…Hey Lina, when did you braid you're hair?"

Lina ran into the house just in time to see the blond swordsman pull lightly at the brown braid of a person facing away from him.  The owner of the braid yelled and turned around, clutching the hair and swinging a well aimed kick into Gouarry's stomach, winding the much taller man and dropping him.

"No one ever touches the braid!"  Snarled the boy angrily waving his braid threatening at Gouarry who gaped up in shock at the fuming boy.  Beside the braid, Lina saw a cross-shaped scar on the boy's neck.

Beside the braided boy was another one, a little slighter in height, but with short blonde hair that seemed to be trying to cover burn marks on his forehead.  His had a pair of the coldest eyes she had ever seen…almost matching Heero's.  Xellos stood behind them, looking amused at the braided boy's anger and Gouarry's misfortune.

"Ah, Lina, you've finally arrived.  The other's must be outside then." Chirped Xellos.

Lina noticed how both boys's seemed to cringe away from Xellos, not liking his company one bit.  Lina pointed at the two and asked, "Hey…you two don't happen to be Duo and Quatre…are you?"

The braided boy took a breath, then smiled at her, coming to stand before her.  He reached for her hand in greeting, and Lina took it.  "You must be Philia's friends.  She said that you'd be coming here with Heero, Trowa, and Wufei.  Where are they anyway?"  He looked over her shoulder looking for his companions.

Lina said, "They're outside, they'll be here in a minute."

Lina then shivered suddenly as the boy looked directly at her.  Her body felt like it was washed in cold water as the boy said, "My name is Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie."  He gestured with his head to the blond who was staring at her with those cold eyes.  "That's Quatre…but he's not himself right now, so lets leave him alone."

The boy then stopped talking, seeming to notice how Lina was staring at him.  He let her hand drop and he took a step back self-consciously.  But Lina could not take her eyes off his.  Those amethyst eyes that could only be found on Xellos yet were on Duo.  She remembered Xellos saying that Duo was part of the Monster Race.  There was no doubt about it that Duo has a Monster's blood in him…Xellos's blood to be exact.  But there was something else that nagged at her thoughts, there was something about the boy that was familiar, and it had nothing to do with Xellos.

"Guys!  You made it alive in this crazy world!"

The three outland boys had finally entered with Zelgadis and a battered Amelia.  Duo had run to them, greeting them with excited relief.  Lina watched how the tension that had surrounded the boys seemed to lift as they were finally reunited.  It made her think about the times she met up with Zel and Amelia after not seeing each other for months.  It was a feeling of being whole, like there was nothing missing and nothing to worry about.

Gouarry stood up, rubbing his stomach pitifully muttering, "Well, from the back he looked like Lina."

It was the blond, Quatre, who had made no move to join his friends that said quietly, **"You're right, they do look alike."**  He then smirked sardonically, **"Except for the fact that Duo's a boy."**

Duo had left his friends to bombard Zelgadis with his enthusiasm.

"Quatre?"  It was Trowa who had approached the smaller blond boy.  Then to Lina's surprise Trowa stiffened and said, "Its you."

Seeming alerted to Trowa's tension, Heero and Wufei joined him, staring at their friend.  Heero looked dead serious, and Wufei looked infuriated as he said, "I thought we had seen the last of you!"

The blonde's angelic looking face twisted in distaste as he said in a low cold voice that matched his eyes, **"You thought wrong."**

"Where's Quatre?"  Demanded Heero in a voice she had only heard him use on Xellos.

The small blond sighed and said, **"The darkness of the beast that attacked us nearly consumed Quatre.  He is resting and will return when he is ready."**

Suddenly Duo jumped between them, wrapping a friendly arm around the blonde's shoulders.  The boy seemed to relax slightly at the presence of the braided boy.  The ice seemed to melt, so that Lina could see a slight gentle aqua color to his eyes.

"Hey guys," Said Duo. "Meet my new friend, Bane!"

And silence reigned.

TBC…

Whew…finally…now I'm gonna go work on The Kingdoms' Masks…bye!


End file.
